That Which Truly Matters
by RhysThornbery
Summary: Transferred from my FenrisWinter Profile. Events surrounding Harry's third year at Hogwarts force Harry to re-evaluate what is truly important in his life and just who he wants to be. He's not the only one experiencing a change in outlook either. Like Dumbledore said, there is a difference between doing what is right and what is easy. Starts off rated T, On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** This story is a transfer from another profile (FenrisWinter) I'd been running as something of an experiment. However I have determined it would be better to post it here instead. Also, I'm sure many of you are wondering why I'm posting another story when my other stuff is incomplete? Simply put, my imagination is not such that I can work on just one story without losing my mind. Thus, I have numerous different stories on the go at any one time. I am hopeful that I will eventually finish all of them, though it may be a long time in coming. This is one of those stories which has been consuming my time when my imagination refuses to work on one of my Primary Projects.

 **Warnings:** (I know a lot of you prefer to know what you're in for from the start so here we go.)  
-SOME Sad Subject Matter ( ***Should*** reduce over time)  
-Harry/Hermione (I bet you all realized that anyways...)  
-Ron (and *maybe* Molly) Bashing (Hopefully! Relatively **Mild** )  
-Dumbledore Bashing (Should Be Relatively **Mild** , He isn't intended to be Evil and or Manipulative in this one)  
-Foul Git! But Not (E)vil! Snape. (Which is to say, he's a class A Jerkweed but he's not a happy, willing and utterly unrepentant Death Eater like in some stories)  
- ***Possible*** (Though Unconfirmed) background Fem/slash relationship(s)  
- ***Possible*** (Though Unconfirmed) Poly/Multi Relationship in future. (Unlikely, but figured I should warn you just in case it happens)  
- **Mild** Offensive Language  
- **Mild** Substance Use (Alcohol, Cigarettes) [Probably Background Characters]  
- ***Possible*** (Though Unconfirmed) Mild Religious Tones/Themes (Probably Christian, though maybe some others in the background?)

THERE! That's all the warnings I could think of for this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy these chapters. There's only about 4 of them right now, but I hope to update this story in the future.

-Rhys (AKA FenrisWinter)

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:**

Everyone stood or sat there, still, looking at the professor. Snape stood rigidly, seething, staring irately at Fudge, who looked well and truly shocked at the man following his ranting diatribe against Harry Potter, Black and just about anyone else who had ever wronged him, before he turned to Dumbledore, whose light blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses undoubtedly conveying some silent message to the Potions Master. Snape remained still for a moment longer before he whirled about, robes swirling behind him, as he stormed out of the ward.

"My, my, fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, gazing after him sorrowfully. The dark cynical part of Harry's mind, which had been overactive lately, suspected the Minister was most regretful at seeing his ticket to better approval ratings turn into a raving nutcase. Fudge shook his head, unaware of Harry's uncharitable thoughts, then turned his attention to the Headmaster. "I'd watch out for him, if I were you, Dumbledore." He advised piously shaking his finger idly at the older wizard.

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," Dumbledore interjected smoothly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. The man had all but tried to strangle him in his hospital bed. He had no idea why the Headmaster persisted in seeing the Potions Master as some sort of misunderstood and lost soul or some such. However he wasn't about to speak up, drawing attention to himself in the process, in order to argue the point. That was an exercise in futility if ever there was one, Harry knew.

"He's not the only one!" Fudge grumbled sadly. "That damned Daily Prophet is going to have a field day! We had him, we had Black trapped and he still somehow managed to slip through our fingers yet again! All those vultures need now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape, and I'll be made a laughing stock! Well …" He cut his whinging short, looking perhaps a touch embarrassed at his loss of composure. "I—uh, I suppose I'd better go and notify the Ministry then right?" He muttered to himself.

Harry looked to Hermione, cocking his eyebrow at the worried looking girl beside him at the irony of that last statement. How was it that the Minister himself was here at Hogwarts, after an ill advised and even more ill executed attempt to bring in a wanted criminal, and yet the majority of the Ministry he led was apparently unaware of the barest details on the matter? She just smiled weakly at him before they shifted their attentions back to the elder wizards.

"And the Dementors?" asked Dumbledore easily. "They'll be removed from the school soon, I trust?" Harry couldn't help but be frustrated when the Minister began bobbing his head eagerly. _Really?_ He wondered. _Those parasites have been haunting the school all year round. Nothing anybody could say would dissuade you. And now, Dumbledore practically whispers an objection and you all but trip over yourself to comply?_ Harry thought a touch acidly.

"Oh, yes, they'll have to go," agreed Fudge officiously, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer The Kiss on an innocent boy … completely out of control …" Harry couldn't believe that man. Now he realized it was stupid? "No, I'll have them packed up and shipped off to Azkaban tonight in fact. Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance …"

Harry shuddered, again shooting Hermione a worried glance. Why did he have the sinking feeling that he'd be seeing Dragons some time in the near future?

Irritatingly the Headmaster seemed unfazed by the suggestion. "Hagrid would like that I'm sure," Dumbledore agreed, shooting a swift knowing smile at Harry and Hermione shepherding the Minister towards the door. Finally, as he and Fudge left the dormitory behind, their murmured conversation growing faint, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to the door and pointedly threw the lock again.

" _Really_ , arguments in the Hospital wing, students running about at all hours nearly getting killed…" She muttered as she slowly made her way back towards them.

Harry and Hermione settled back on their beds, though it wasn't without a groan from the latter as she winced lying back. Harry supposed it was understandable, they'd not exactly been easy on themselves that evening. She'd probably pulled something or….

Apparently the nearly silent groan from his best friend had not gone unnoticed by the hospital matron however. Who Harry could swear had hearing like a bat's considering all the times she'd caught him trying to escape over the years. "Ah, that's right I still need to check you two over." She murmured changing course to head back to the first two occupied beds.

Harry was shaking his head, and was mildly surprised to see Hermione hurriedly shaking her head as well. "No, it's okay Madam Pomfrey, we're just a little sore from running, nothing too serious!" Hermione rushed to assure the healer, and Harry nodded agreeably. The less potions and other nonsense he had to deal with the better. Besides the two of them were alright.

Madam Pomfrey looked less than impressed, "Yes, which is why I could here you groan from across the room. Just a little soreness…" She said giving the girl a pointed look. "And what if you tore something which will have you sore for the next week? Would you rather that, or will you let me take a look and get it fixed so you can be on your way sooner?"

Hermione wilted, and Harry was again surprised to see how sad she looked at the rebuke. Madam Pomfrey nodded in satisfaction then turned to point at him, "And I'll be having no trouble from you either young man! Understood?" He nodded suitably cowed by the forthright woman.

She turned back to Hermione. "Good, now then, as you're the one who was making noise a minute ago, we'll start with you. Where are you hurting young lady?"

Hermione looked down then indicated a scuffed and dirtied spot on her side delicately. Madam Pomfrey nodded then drew her wand and began flicking it over the spot holding Hermione's arm on that side up out of the way.

"Hmmm," The Matron muttered her brow furrowing. "Looks like you scraped yourself up a bit. How and when did it happen?"

Hermione shot him a worried look. "Well, we all fell rather awkwardly when Professor Lupin and…Black confronted each other." She said carefully tiptoeing around the details of Pettigrew's escape and Lupin's transformation.

Madam Pomfrey glanced at her severely, her brow furrowed in concern. She'd likely heard a bit of what Hermione was holding back in her tone. "Fine, well, I'll need you to take off the shirt and sweater so I can heal it. Mr Potter, would you kindly grab those privacy screens? I'll need you to step outside for a moment as well—" The Healer stated firmly, only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"No, that's okay, it's just I—" Hermione blushed at the surprised and confused look from Harry, and the scandalized look from the Matron. "No—I just, I could really use my friend right now Madam Pomfrey, it's been—hard."

The older woman eyed her speculatively, her face softening slightly. "I understand that Miss Granger, but he'll be just the other side of the screen, surely that will be enough to—no?" She asked surprised at the way the girl's face fell.

Madam Pomfrey considered the downcast girl in front of her, then the young man on the bed on her other side. She pursed her lips, sucking her teeth thoughtfully. "Privacy screens Mr Potter, you can keep your shirt on Miss Granger, but not the sweater dear. It'll be a little harder, but if you hold up the side of your shirt which was injured I should be able to heal it without exposing you overmuch to your friend…"

Harry leapt to comply, confused by this turn of events. However if Hermione felt she wanted him around right now, he wouldn't say no. It had been a hard evening, perhaps harder on his friend than he had initially realized?

It took a minute for them to get the screens in position to successfully partition off the two beds they were occupying. The noise outside being silenced by the charms built into the screens. Finally Madam Pomfrey had Harry pull up a chair and hold Hermione's hand whilst she got to work.

"Alright dear, if you'll let me see the wound I can get this fixed in a jiffy." She assured his friend gently.

Hermione grimaced, before pulling off her ripped sweater and tossing it aside. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the relatively small blood stained patch of shirt on her side. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me you'd been hurt?" He asked before blushing at getting in the way of whatever Madam Pomfrey was about to say next.

The Healer didn't seem to mind as she waited to let Hermione answer him. "I um—well, we were busy and had other things to worry about…I didn't want to worry you." His friend admitted weakly.

He sighed nodding, it was true they hadn't exactly had time to sit down and take proper stock of things. What with time travel, rescuing Sirius and dodging out of control werewolves.

"Very well, if you could show us the scrape Miss Granger we can have it healed quickly…" Madam Pomfrey insisted and Hermione nodded, delicately pulling the shirt away from her skin and lifting the edge until it showed the affected area.

Harry thought he did quite admirably, he even managed to stifle the slight blush that threatened at seeing so much of his female friend's pale side, and the thin sliver of fabric from her bra where it was visible just a centimetre or so above the injury. The situation may have been serious, but he was still a very shy thirteen year old boy.

Madam Pomfrey however looked and sounded worried. Humming under her breath as she looked at the small bloody mark on Hermione's side. "Well, it's a bit deeper than a scrape so I think we'd better do this with potions instead, don't want to risk a scar. But first…" She bustled over to her cart and picked up a small vial of clear liquid and a sponge. "I need to pour this solution on the wound to flush out anything which might have gotten into it. Don't want dirt or other pestilence getting trapped in your wound or you might get an infection when we close the skin over it." She explained.

Hermione nodded, worrying her lip, before turning her eyes back to her friend. She squeezed his hand in thanks for his support before looking away uneasily.

The healer poured a measure of the liquid into the sponge before pressing it delicately to his friend's side, causing the liquid to pool outside the wound where it began bubbling. Madam Pomfrey sighed wearily as the bubbling intensified. "Ah well, I thought that might happen, seems something got inside there Miss Granger it should take a minute or two to flush…"

And so they waited, and yet the bubbling did not quickly abate, eventually the nurse wiped away the solution from the angry red cut, before applying another dose….And another. Finally the nurse looked at Hermione sadly. "I fear whatever is in there is in pretty securely we'll need to try something else. Are you going to be alright my dear if we do that?"

Hermione nodded jerkily, looking just about ready to cry, worrying her lip steadily. Harry reached up and gently prodded her chin drawing her attention. "Hey, you're going to want to stop that, or Madam Pomfrey will have another cut to clean out." He teased, trying to lighten her mood. She immediately stopped chewing her lip, but couldn't seem to bring herself to smile. "It'll be alright Hermione, I know this stuff isn't very fun but Madam Pomfrey's the best." He said, trying to reassure her.

She blinked at him confusedly for a minute before shaking her head. "It's not that, it's just—" Hermione started before cutting herself off as the Nurse returned from her cart.

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and looked seriously at the young woman. "Now, I'm going to need to start a diagnostic spell on you Miss Granger, it will tell me just what got in there and may in fact give me a better idea how to get it out."

Hermione nodded, and Madam Pomfrey raised her wand, incanting something Harry didn't quite catch under her breath. The tip of the healer's wand glowed white then a pure tonal note pierced the air and a few runic symbols Harry could not interpret began to draw themselves in the air next to her wand.

Three white, one red. Madam Pomfrey blanched and Hermione's eyes began to water. "Oh dear, well, let's try that again just to be sure. It's been wrong before my dear…"

"What's going on, Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, startled by the two women's reactions.

Hermione shook her head, but it was less a denial than trying to clear her head so she could speak. Madam Pomfrey incanted again, and the same symbols etched themselves in the air following the tone. The nurse did it one last time, only to get the same result, before sighing. "You said you got this injury when Professor Lupin confronted Sirius Black correct? Can you describe what happened. Include when you got injured if you could."

Hermione nodded weakly and began to speak haltingly in a small voice. "The Moon came out, Professor Lupin had forgotten his potion, and began to transform. Black turned into that hound and moved to attack him, when Professor Lupin started towards us, but he was too slow…" She began her voice warbling as tears began to fall. "They hit each other and tumbled towards us, I threw myself and Harry to the ground but felt something connect with my side…." Harry felt a sinking feeling in his gut but didn't let go of Hermione's hand, in fact he reached out to grasp her other hand which had finally released it's hold on the edge of her shirt.

Madam Pomfrey nodded solemnly, "I had suspected as much. Well, there's always the chance it's something else, I have one test I can perform which will tell me one way or the other."

Hermione nodded, staring at her lap, tears dripping onto the denim of her jeans. They sat in silence for a time, before the nurse returned with another vial, this one full of silvery liquid. "Now then my dear, this is a light solution of what Muggles refer to as silver nitrate. if you'll just swallow a small mouthful now…."

Hermione complied, releasing one of Harry's hands in order to grasp the vial, before tilting her head back and swallowing a small amount of the liquid. She handed back the vial to the nurse, and settled in to wait.

It didn't take long, it started as the barest tic in her fingers, then a slight tremble in her lips, but soon enough she was shaking all over and Madam Pomfrey sighed, before nodding stoically. "Very well," She began solemnly, in a voice which all but confirmed the fear taking root in Harry's heart. "Miss Granger, it is my very unfortunate and solemn duty to inform you that you have just tested positive for Lycanthropy. Is there anything you'd like to ask of me before I send my report to the Ministry, Saint Mungo's and the Headmaster?"

Hermione paused, "Could you ask the headmaster to bring my parents?" She croaked. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Of course dear, anything else?" She asked, Hermione just shook her head, and as the trembling began to abate, before she began to weep. Harry, at a loss for what to do, did the only thing that he could think of in that moment, standing up and stepping forward to pull her into a hug.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As ever I beg for Ratings, Reviews, Comments and even Predictions of what's going to happen next. These things, particularly if they turn into discussions do wonders for stimulating my imagination on a story! I REALLY hope you enjoy this story. Fair Warning however, while constructive criticism is always welcome, overly rude or offensive trolling and/or flames will be either ignored out of hand, OR in the case of some thing truly -*Special/Vile*- will result in me blocking that profile so I won't see their messages any more. I don't need that kind of tripe in my life. I've had people tell me to kill myself before. I'm sure it'll happen again. Nobody should have to put up with that.

Sorry for the maudlin tone of my little note here! Point is I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I admit that as I'm posting all these together I do not know what everyone's reactions to the prologue are as yet. I still hope you all enjoyed it!

* * *

Hermione's night didn't go well. Madam Pomfrey returned a few minutes later to regretfully inform Hermione that her parents wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts in the near future without an exemption from the Ministry, and the bureaucracy was an unfortunately slow process in this case.

A dark corner of Harry's mind suspected that it was the Purebloods on the Wizengamot who had made the process for muggleborns to see their families as complicated as possible. People like Lucius Malfoy delighting in hurting people in lots of little ways whenever possible.

The only vaguely positive news Madam Pomfrey had for the girl was this. The following evening had been set aside so that her parents might meet with her and a representative from Saint Mungo's in Hogsmeade which did not require the same due process for a visit.

It was many hours off, in which time Hermione could certainly have used what comfort her parents could offer, but it was something at least.

Following that visit Madam Pomfrey had lowered the privacy curtain around them and left. Ron woke a few minutes later, with it had to be said, a somewhat theatrical moan.

As Harry and Hermione were want to do in such situations, they immediately filled him in on the details of the night before as per his request.

He'd paled shockingly upon hearing of the new situation Hermione found herself in, and despite some words about sticking by her as they were friends, he became distant and quiet. Leaving the Hospital wing ahead of the other pair when Madam Pomfrey offered him the chance later that morning as the sun began to rise.

His strange and uncomfortable behaviour unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Hermione who once again fell into a melancholy, prone to bouts of crying with which Harry would find himself needing to comfort her.

Finally Madam Pomfrey took mercy on the pair, apparently deciding getting out and finding some fresh air might do the poor girl a world of good. Harry was grateful to the healer for her kindness and, somewhat uncharacteristically given his antipathy towards this particular corner of Hogwarts, thanked her for her time and effort.

When Harry and Hermione finally left the Hospital wing around noon that day, it was to find the castle virtually deserted. The sweltering heat and the end of exams the previous day meant that everyone in the castle was inclined to take full advantage of the chance at another visit to Hogsmeade.

Not that either Harry or Hermione felt like going, though they heard soon enough that Ron had ventured out to do just that, so instead the pair took to wandering the grounds hand in hand. Hermione, on some basic level it was doubtful even she fully understood, needing contact with her one anchor in all of this.

Neither talked much, what more was there to say after all? Both of them had been there, it had been frightening, they both nearly died and Hermione had been infected with a life altering illness. Words just didn't cover something like that. They did wonder briefly how Sirius and Buckbeak were managing.

In the end, the pair of them settled near the edge of the lake, watching the giant squid lazily luxuriate in the heat of sun as it coasted about on the water. It had been just across the water on the opposite bank, that was where the patronus had come from last night…He hadn't realized at the time it was him who had sent the thing. The wonders of time travel…

It was as Harry sat there next to his nearly silent best friend, his arm comfortingly around her shoulder, that a shadow fell across them, causing them to look around in concern only to find a very bleary-eyed Hagrid standing there, wiping tiredly at his face with a handkerchief in order to dab away some of the sweat the day had created for him.

Hagrid was quite happily oblivious to their moods and continued on irregardless of the weariness in the two teens before him. "Hello you two, enjoyin' the weather are yeh? Where's Ron then, go into Hogsmeade did he?"

They nodded agreement, "Yes, headed into town with Dean and Seamus is what we heard." Harry agreed.

"Ah, didn't wait up for yeh did he? Shame tha', but it happens. I know how you lot get excited about such things…" He mumbled happily. "Yeh know? I know I shouldn' feel so happy righ' now, after wha' happened las' night," he said, failing to notice the slight flinch from Hermione at the reference to the previous evening. "I mean, Black escapin' agin, an' everythin' — but guess what?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione did their best to appear curious for the happy half-giant. "What Hagrid?"

"Beaky of course! He escaped! Free! Bin celebratin' all night!"

Harry and Hermione could at least smile a little at that, as badly as the night before had gone otherwise, at least they managed one or two resounding successes. Buckbeak was free, and Sirius, while still on the run, was alive and not in custody.

"That's wonderful Hagrid!" Hermione said smiling genuinely for the first time in hours.

Hagrid nodded happily. "Yeah … guess I can't've tied him up properly," He muttered absently gazing across the grounds, clearly pleased as punch. "Was more worried this mornin', mind …" He admitted his countenance darkening somewhat. "Thought he mighta met Professor Lupin in the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night …'

Hermione had flinched fairly spectacularly at the reference to Lupin, and Harry's brow furrowed wondering how Hagrid knew about the Professor's condition. "What?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked surprised. "Blimey, yeh haven't heard then?" He grimaced a bit, his smile fading away now. "Snape—er, told all the Slytherins this mornin' about him…not surprising I suppose, Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. He was loose on the grounds las' night. Bad business tha', hear tell tha' a student was infected. Poor soul …" He huffed a sigh. "Lupin's packin' his bags now o' course."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. The silent query behind it obvious. "Can you go see him for us Hagrid?" Hermione asked eventually, in a quiet voice. "Tell him we're sorry for what happened with him, and that we're not angry at him?"

Hagrid missed the subtext of that message, and nodded sadly. "Sure can, don't suppose he's feelin' like bein' near students right now truth be told. Can' imagine wha' all this is doin' to him." Hagrid said shaking his head before turning away. "I'll go do tha' right now actually, best to catch him before he goes eh?"

They nodded agreement and watched the friendly man leave. Harry gave Hermione a gentle squeeze, smiling wanly at his friend. "That was good thing you did Hermione, I know you probably can't bring yourself to be near him right now, but letting him know it's alright will help."

"He wasn't in control Harry, he wasn't himself…it wouldn't be right to hurt him for it." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe so, but many in your position would have done it anyways." Harry pointed out. "It just proves you're a good person Hermione. I'm glad to have you as my friend."

* * *

Harry had to admit it was odd, the way some things could so thoroughly force other matters from one's mind. Before learning about Hermione's condition, and seeing what it was doing to her, he had been a cauldron of confusion and self doubt if he were being honest with himself.

His thoughts had been dominated by his memories of what had occurred with Pettigrew, Trelawney's predictions of that night, and how his own actions may very well have ensured the man's escape and possible fulfillment of the prophecy.

When not hung up on that, he'd been pondering his patronus, and the disappointment he'd felt finding out it wasn't his father who had saved him…

Now however his mind was justifiably focused on other more pressing matters and he decided that in regards to those other things which had so plagued his thoughts before, what's done was done, and couldn't be undone. He'd just have to wait and see what happened. He had more important things to worry about, he reflected as he held Hermione's hand as they entered the Great Hall for supper.

Hagrid had caught up to them again a while ago, delivering a small letter from Professor Lupin. It was short, and to the point, but seemed sincere. He was more sorry than he could ever convey, and then thanked Hermione for her kindness before bidding them farewell.

Sadly they found themselves sitting alone for supper, Ron, apparently still in Hogsmeade, with the majority of the students. Harry worried about just what had prompted their friend to spend the whole day away from them. Was it merely Ron's usual absent minded obliviousness or was this his way of beginning to distance himself?

Unfortunately some others had indeed returned early for dinner at Hogwarts, this included a certain Slytherin who had prowled over to them as they made their way towards the doors to leave.

"Hey Potter," He sneered drawing nearer the now exasperated pair. "You must be so upset about the beast leaving then eh? You were chummy with him, weren't you? Shame he didn't bite you, or better yet, too bad it wasn't the mudblo—"

That was as far as he'd gotten before the tension in Harry finally snapped, he stepped away from Hermione and slammed his fist as hard as he could into the blond's face with a crunch. Which of course prompted Malfoy to hit the ground screaming drawing the attention of any and all nearby.

Equally unfortunately, and perhaps in keeping with their luck of late, Snape was nearby. "Potter, just what do you think you are doing?" Snape bit out sweeping over.

Harry's distaste for the man was at an all time high just then, "Dealing out a bit of justice sir!" He replied mock cheerfully. "After all I don't see you carrying it out."

Snape glowered darkly. "That'll be ten points for your cheek Potter, and I think a detention is in order—"

He was cut off by a rather calm voice which approached from behind Harry and Hermione. "I hardly think that will be necessary Severus." Dumbledore said calmly pacing up.

Snape looked livid, "Headmaster, I don't care how fond you are of the boy, Potter just struck another student…look at Mr Malfoy, he'll be needing to see Madam Pomfrey right away!" He snapped, indicating the boy who was weeping a little and grasping his bleeding nose, his eyes already bruising.

Dumbledore nodded seriously. "Indeed, however I must ask Severus, did you attempt to determine just what it was that caused such a fray? Perhaps yet more incautious words from your godson?"

Something in Dumbledore's tone made Snape stop, his dark eyes darting back and forth across the older man's face. "Well, he'd be hard pressed to tell us now, mess that he is." He tried.

Dumbledore merely twinkled benignly at the Potions Master, who stared back at him uncertainly. "Of course, but you do in fact have other witnesses here. Including myself might I add. In fact, I'd be very happy to inform all those present that despite my advancing age, my hearing is in fact quite excellent. The consequences of healthy living I suppose…"

Harry felt a touch of hope as Malfoy paled, the message clear. Snape remained silent, but seemed more resigned than anything now. "Shall I tell you what I overheard the member of your house say Severus? It was indeed quite foul to cause such affront."

Snape sighed, and pinched his nose, "Yes, perhaps you should Headmaster." He agreed dutifully, if a touch exasperated as well.

"Very well, I observed as I made my way up from the staff table towards the entrance of the Great Hall, that Mr Malfoy of his own volition approached Mr Potter. He then proceeded to taunt young Harry with the regrettable unemployment of a close personal friend."

Dumbledore's voice remained stoic, but some of the friendly twinkle had gone out of his eyes as he stared at Snape, whose mouth thinned, undoubtedly receiving the unspoken rebuke.

"He then proceeded to lament that Harry had not been attacked," Dumbledore explained seriously, giving Malfoy a reproachful look. "Now, had that been all it would be quite bad enough…wouldn't you agree Severus? After all you are quite acquainted with what an encounter with a werewolf at their worst can be like, yes?"

Harry blinked in surprise, grasping Hermione's hand absently as Snape blanched, paling slightly before offering a sharp nod and directing a surprisingly dark glance at Malfoy.

"Sadly he did not stop there, and he proceeded to use quite a profane term to refer to miss Granger's blood status, before going on to suggest that it was a greater shame she had not been subjected to just such a fate…We all know the power of such words don't we Severus? Harry then lashed out as you saw and here we are…"

Snape's sallow face was white now, and an odd tick had started in his jaw. He stared at the Headmaster silently before nodding. "I am prepared to accept the Headmaster's testimony in this. I take it that it concurs with your view of events Mr Potter, Miss Granger?" They nodded weakly, uncertain of this strange conversation's unexpected results.

"Very well then…" He paused considering. "I will still be taking those ten points from you Mr Potter for your attitude, however—" He turned his eyes on Malfoy who looked shocked at the turn matters had taken.

"Mr Malfoy, use of a slur against a fellow student is against school rules and as such you will be docked ten points for its use. In addition for insinuating such a thing as a desire that another student should be afflicted with a terrible ailment…I will have you in detention with Mister Filch twice." Snape turned to Headmaster ignoring Malfoy's outraged expression. "Will that be satisfactory Headmaster? Shall I leave the question of striking another student to you?"

Dumbledore nodded, once again looking his usual amiable self. "I should think so for the time being. However perhaps it is time you have a discussion with your house? Perhaps about just what constitutes acceptable conduct from an honourable house which prides itself on its discretion and intelligent use of words?"

Snape considered that, then nodded. "Indeed, perhaps it is." He turned to eye Malfoy who was looking mutinous on the floor. "Up you get Mister Malfoy, we shall be having a talk on the way to the Infirmary I believe. Or rather I shall be talking and you shall be listening."

The dour professor then led the unhappy youth from the hall, as Harry and Hermione watched on in surprise. Finally Harry turned to consider the Headmaster and bobbed his head in gratitude. "Thank you sir…"

Dumbledore's mouth twitched somewhat beneath his beard in amusement. "I recall quite well how it felt to be young and full of fire Harry. However I would caution you to endeavour for control of your temper in future Harry…However justified, such actions always have deep consequences." He warned.

Harry had trouble imaging Dumbledore, as young and fiery, but nodded acceptance of the advice. It had indeed been poor timing, as foul as Malfoy's words had been He'd very nearly found himself and possibly Hermione punished, for his fit of temper. "Yes sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled more genuinely. "Good. Now, I would remind you that you are due for a meeting in Hogsmeade, in this case it is in a room I myself reserved at the Three Broomsticks under the name Granger."

They nodded understanding and he continued. "I will be along shortly enough with your parents Miss Granger." He assured her as Harry gave his friend a comforting one armed hug about the shoulders.

"Thank you professor," She murmured accepting the hug.

Dumbledore smiled. "Think nothing of it…" He said pleasantly, pausing briefly considering the two teens, his eyes noting the arm around the young woman's shoulder with a small smile. "I shall be seeing you two soon then. Enjoy yourselves in the meantime."

"Yes sir," the two chorused before heading for the entrance hall to be on their way, unaware of two happy blue eyes which sparkled as they followed them from the room.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he watched them disappear from sight. "Yes…yes, that might do nicely. Very good you two…"

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade a while later, having quietly enjoyed the late afternoon ride into town in one of the coaches.

Hogsmeade itself was still bustling with students upon their arrival, and likely would continue to do so for about another hour and a half. They made their way up through the town, largely ignoring the hurrying throngs on their way to the Three Broomsticks pub, the primary pub and eatery on main street.

The pub looked, as ever, a cheerful combination of rustic and homey, warm light pouring out through the door beckoning to those who might wander by.

Hermione made her way over to the bar to speak to Madam Rosmerta upon entering, while Harry cast his eyes about curiously eventually spotting Ron in the corner with Dean and Seamus. Waving tentatively he waited in vain hoping Ron would acknowledge him.

Harry frowned to himself as he considered his friend across the room. It was of course possible Ron was focused on what he was talking about and hadn't seen him, but…

"Hey Harry, the room Dumbledore reserved is ready, it's just over here." Hermione said, catching his attention with a gentle hand on his arm. He gave a mild start at the touch but nodded jerkily as he gathered himself to follow her.

Madam Rosmerta settled them in one of the pub's private dining rooms and left, giving them a small smile on her way out. They descended into somewhat awkward silence as the two of them stood there uncertainly. Finally apparently Hermione saw no purpose in ignoring the issue any longer and sighed wistfully.

"Ron's avoiding me isn't he?" she asked her friend baldly.

Harry grimaced, uncertain what to say to his friend. "I honestly don't know…"

She looked a little lost as she glanced away hopelessly, "But you think he is don't you?"

Hesitating, Harry sighed, lying to her would only worsen the damage in the end he knew. In fact he could see there was no advantage in refraining from being totally honest. "I think he might be yes…" He agreed eventually.

He felt like a heel nonetheless however when she teared up. "Why?" She asked sounding desolate. "I thought he was my friend…"

As he found himself doing so often that day Harry moved closer and embraced her in a comforting hug. "I know, I thought so too…I'm sorry." He murmured as she shook her head against his shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

He shrugged slightly, "Maybe not, but I'm still sorry he's hurt you, again…" He thought back on some of the more notable times Ron had been a less than ideal friend to Hermione, or even himself. They were far too common if he was being honest with himself, and apologies were few and far between with the redhead…

A memory reared it's ugly head and Harry sighed. "I'm also sorry for the times I hurt you too… the thing with the broom — it was stupid. I shouldn't have done that."

She nodded sighing into his shoulder, "Thank you…"

They were silent for a time before she spoke again. "I admit looking back I shouldn't have gone behind your back about it. If I had only explained why I was worried, what I thought we should do…"

"It's okay, you meant it for the best." He said, forgiving her.

"No, I need to work on that—I'm bossy, and I think I know what's right all the time. It wouldn't kill me to actually talk things over once in a while first." She fretted.

Harry didn't comment on that, merely continuing to hold her. Hermione sensed he was not making an issue of things, neither agreeing or disagreeing, and nodded her appreciation for not making a fuss. "What are we going to do Harry?" She eventually whispered in a small voice.

"About Ron?" He asked, "Or about everything else?"

She paused considering that, she'd meant the latter, but the former was a part of it. "Both?" She ventured eventually.

Harry considered that, "As to Ron, he'll either come around or he won't. If you want to forgive him, that's up to you…" He explained patiently. Harry knew that unless he'd truly misunderstood Ron's actions, he would find it very hard to forgive the redhead. Sometimes it was easier to forgive the wrongs directed against oneself, than against one's friends.

"As to the rest," He said, then sighed. "I don't know, we'll figure something out, we always do." He promised her. He had very little idea what he could do in all this, but…He'd do what he could.

She nodded against his shoulder, and there was a moment of silence before a polite cough intruded.

They turned, slowly parting, to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway with Hermione's parents. Harry winced slightly, uncertain what to make of the uncertain expressions they regarded him with. He knew parents generally didn't like the boys who were close to their teenage daughters…

Thankfully, Hermione saved him from too much scrutiny as she rushed forward to tearfully embrace her parents.

Dumbledore for his part stepped more fully into the room leading a witch Harry didn't recognize. Harry looked cautiously at the Headmaster uncertain what his reaction to two students hugging just might be. He needn't have worried, Dumbledore merely stood calmly, twinkling at him while smiling, before turning and offering a slight gesture to something outside the door, murmuring something Harry couldn't hear.

The next moment Harry was smiling as a familiar black dog trotted into the room, before the two of them made their way over to Harry after closing the door. "I thought perhaps, a little company might be nice for everyone. It's been said many a time I believe, that dogs can do wonders for people's temperaments…" The Headmaster noted airily.

Harry continued to smile and noticed Hermione at least had a small one of her own as she regarded the black dog. "Thank you sir," He murmured.

'Snuffles' chuffed happily, bumping Harry's hip before settling down on his haunches beside him.

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction before turning to consider the room about him and drawing his wand. "I do apologize, but you see I've learned from…experience you could say, over the years that one must always take precautions should they wish a meeting to be truly private." he noted a touch ruefully, flicking his wand this way and that at the walls, floor and roof.

Finally he finished whatever he was about, before looking to those gathered. "Perhaps introductions are in order then?" He suggested, when everyone nodded he smiled and gestured to the witch who had as yet remained silent.

An attractive enough woman, Harry supposed, even if she did seem to be wearing lime green robes which just screamed 'healer' to him. Dumbledore confirmed his guess a moment later. "This is Senior Healer Karen McKinnon of Saint Mungo's." He introduced pleasantly. "She is their resident expert on Lycanthropy."

The woman murmured a hello and Dumbledore indicated Hermione's parents. "And these two fine people are…" He trailed off, so that they might give their names.

"Daniel, but you can all call me Dan." Hermione's father, a tall, serious looking man with grey flecked hair murmured.

"Emma." Her mother said shortly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Healer McKinnon, these are two of my current students. The first of course is your patient, one of the finest students I've ever had the privilege of teaching. Miss Hermione Granger." He said fondly, prompting Hermione to blush at the praise.

"And I don't suppose you need an introduction to the other person in the room?" He asked, indicating Harry.

The Healer spared Harry only a cursory glance before returning her attention to Hermione. "No, though I didn't realize Mr Potter was friends with the afflicted." She said looking the girl in front of her over clinically.

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed they are. In fact he's been very supportive of her in all of this. Which is why he is here…" He clapped his hands as he trailed off thoughtfully. "Excellent, and just so everyone is aware, the dog I have brought in for therapeutic purposes is called Snuffles."

'Snuffles' chuffed again in agreement, puffing up his chest proudly, before wandering over to Hermione and giving a soulful look with could have melted glacial ice. For anyone who wasn't aware of what had occurred the night before, they would almost certainly have assumed that the dog was merely looking for attention, or was hoping to comfort someone distraught. Harry however suspected, that Sirius, as that was indeed whom this dog was, was attempting to apologize for not managing to keep Lupin from harming her. The dog seemed to sag in relief as she smiled and gave him a rub on the head.

Dumbledore was once again smiling, beaming away at those gathered. "Now then, perhaps we can all settle in and get comfortable. If you'll allow me to change the furnishings somewhat?"

They nodded in acceptance, and Dumbledore soon had the room's furnishings transfigured into something more conducive to talking, rather than eating. The Grangers being sat down together on a couch, and the others in some of Dumbledore's trademark chintz armchairs.

"Now, everyone has been made aware of what has occurred I believe, but I'd just like to offer my apologies to the parents in that they were not allowed on school grounds thereby necessitating this compromise."

Emma and Dan were nodding somewhat stiffly, looking unhappy. "May we ask just how this has happened?" Hermione's father asked rather pointedly.

The Headmaster sighed wearily. "Of course. I'm afraid it is a rather unfortunate confluence of events which led us to this point. However I think the point to start in on explaining all this is last summer…"

The Granger parents seemed confused as to why they needed to go back so far but went along with it. "As you are possibly aware, being exposed to that wonderful media apparatus of the mundane world. A man known as Sirius Black is on the loose."

Harry noted Snuffles shifted uncomfortably as Dan nodded, "Yes we'd heard a bit about him from Hermione, he's a criminal from your side correct? After her friend here as I recall…" The aforementioned friend feeling somewhat ill thinking about his part in all of this.

Dumbledore nodded soberly. "Indeed, he escaped our prison - Azkaban - last summer, something which was said to be impossible…as Hermione may have mentioned, he and Harry here share a somewhat unfortunate history. Black is _reputed_ to have betrayed Harry's family to their deaths." Those in the know pointedly ignored the grumbling sounds the dog made at this. "Naturally, I became concerned in regards to his escape, as did the Ministry."

Harry darkly reflected on the Ministry's ideas of precautionary measures. Having him roomed up in a very public pub in the magical community's main shopping district all summer long. Posting soul sucking monsters at the school…

Dumbledore must have been thinking along similar lines as he was explaining the drastic measures the Ministry had taken to capture Sirius.

"Dementors can only be repelled in a specific fashion," Dumbledore admitted. "I therefore found it prudent to hire, as a staff member, a man who possessed two very important qualities. First was that he had been, at one time, Black's friend before his betrayal, allowing him some insight into his habits." Dumbledore explained patiently. "Second was that he is capable of summoning a…protective spirit if you will, which is capable of chasing off these horrible creatures should they take an interest in someone they should not."

The Grangers appeared to be following so far. "However despite all precautions and measures put in place both by myself and by the Ministry, Sirius Black contrived to find himself in the presence of young Harry and his friends last night." The Headmaster said soberly. "Professor Lupin, the man I'd hired, is indeed a werewolf, and in moving to assist when the danger was known to him forgot just what night it was."

Hermione's parents were grimacing in understanding. "A battle transpired between Professor Lupin and Sirius Black, and in the chaos, Professor Lupin unintentionally wounded your daughter with his claws, which are indeed a viable method of transmitting the infection."

Here the healer sat up a little straighter, her eyes sharp on the headmaster. "Remus is the source then in this case?" She asked.

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised and shifted to better regard the woman in question. "Indeed he is. Am I to take it then that you are acquainted with the former professor?" He asked curiously.

She nodded shortly, then looked sympathetically to the family across from her. "Yes, I am indeed acquainted with him. If what the Headmaster says is accurate, then your family may be able to take some small solace in the fact that this was not a malicious attack." She noted the vaguely disbelieving looks from the parents and explained. "You see _intentional_ and organized attacks are always far more damaging and more lethal. This being a tragic accident, likely spared your daughter's life."

In that light, the Granger adults had to nod a grudging concession. Their daughter was alive, that was what mattered most. The healer considered silently for a moment before nodding to herself. "Do you happen to have a method of contacting Mr Lupin? As part of my duties I'll be required to check in with him about his status following the incident."

Dumbledore nodded. "I can put you in contact with him…"

"Very good. If you would that would be appreciated." She murmured quietly.

Dumbledore watched the woman for a time before nodding. "Very well, perhaps then we might get to your official purpose here Karen?"

The healer frowned slightly, likely at the Headmaster's insistence upon using her first name, but schooled her features before straightening, "Yes, as Professor Dumbledore has explained, I am Saint Mungo's official expert representative when it come to Lycanthropy." She muttered somewhat absently drawing a notepad from her pocket and checking it before looking back to those gathered. "It is therefore my duty to see to it that everyone involved is aware what this change in status for Hermione will mean. And to arrange an opportunity to meet and go over in detail the effects of Lycanthropy."

The Grangers nodded, and Harry watched in interest. "First and foremost," began healer McKinnon. "It is my regret to inform you that as a werewolf, Hermione will need to be formally registered with the Ministry, and that her new condition precludes her from being withdrawn from the magical world or employed by the Ministry of Magic." Hermione sagged upon hearing that. She'd apparently suspected, but to have it confirmed had hurt, Harry could tell.

"This is due to the fact that, per government rulings on the matter, werewolves, and indeed any were-creature are seen as dangerous to public safety, and also due to the fact that the only place they might procure the resource known as wolfsbane is within the magical world."

Here Emma raised her hand tentatively and the healer paused nodding to her. "May I ask what that is?

It was actually Hermione who answered her however, "It's a potion mum—" She cut herself off looking embarrassed at having cut off the healer. However McKinnon simply smiled slightly gesturing for her to go ahead. Hermione nodded before starting in again. "It helps a werewolf keep control of themselves on the full moon when changed."

The healer nodded, apparently satisfied. "Your daughter is correct, and we'll need to discuss that at a later time. Specifically just how she will go about getting a regular supply of this potion…"

Dan had grown progressively more dour as the conversation progressed. "So what you're telling me is that my daughter is now viewed as some sort of prisoner or person of interest by you government?" He growled. "You say she has to be registered, and that she can't leave the magical world. But could she leave the country if she wanted to?"

"Yes she could," She admitted, clearly surprising the irate father. "Though travel, emigration and immigration for a werewolf is difficult and slow. Add to that the complications provided by werewolf territorial boundaries…no, she is not seen as a criminal but things are no longer simple for her." McKinnon admitted. "Which brings me in a somewhat roundabout fashion to my next task here tonight."

She shifted in her seat to lean forward a bit and look more directly at Hermione. "In situations like this, we are required to put new werewolves in contact with a trusted pack Alpha. One who we will then work with to ease the new werewolf into their changed life. This will allow them to learn from someone who understands just what it is to be a werewolf, and will give them an in into the pack system."

Emma spoke up again. "Packs, are exactly what they sound like I assume?"

The healer shrugged. "Yes and no. Think of them as an almost familial or clan like support structure used by werewolves everywhere."

Emma seemed less than reassured. "And will this pack hierarchy be determined the way wolves would normally do so?" She asked sharply.

Hermione blinked, looking worried at the notion. Hermione was many things, but a fighter was not one of them. At least not over quibbling things like status.

The healer considered the mother calmly. "It would depend on the pack. You have to keep in mind a werewolf is not merely a wolf interposed over a human form. There is just as much if not more human in them. They are still intelligent, and thus generally, are able to resolve the question of dominance in a more civil fashion."

"Generally?" Asked Dan, picking at the qualifier.

The healer sighed, "Some packs are indeed less than civilized, though those packs which prefer dominance battles, would absolutely not be among those we'd entrust your daughter with."

Dumbledore apparently saw that the healer was struggling somewhat with appeasing the parents. "If I may assist Karen, there are advantages are there not, to being in a pack?"

She nodded, looking slightly relieved at the support. "Yes, in addition to expert advice and support for being a werewolf, your daughter would also have a more secure supply of wolfsbane, as well as territorial protection from being a member of the pack."

She saw the mild confusion at that last part and explained. "That is to say that were she part of a pack, she could not be attacked or forced out of her home by a hostile territorial wolf without that wolf drawing the ire of the whole pack. She also would not need to constantly reaffirm her dominance over other outsider wolves just to make a home for herself if she were in a pack."

She saw the Grangers were nodding somewhat now, and pressed her advantage. "In addition, there are advantages to being a pack member in the magical community. Hermione would get a small stipend for procuring wolfsbane, and a list of authorized providers. As well as a recommendation to attach to any resume she might turn in…"

Hermione sighed at that. "But getting hired even then will be difficult won't it?"

The healer nodded soberly. "Yes, I admit it will be."

The Grangers were silent for a long time at that, it was not everyday you learn your child who was still just a teenager was nearly unemployable. Harry would have tried to offer some encouragement to Hermione had she looked up, but she was studiously examining her hands. Dumbledore decided to step in eventually to move things along. "Which brings us to your last point I believe?"

The healer nodded. "Yes, as a werewolf, your daughter will be required by the ministry to have her home warded to a specific level in order to mitigate any danger she might pose to the Statute of Secrecy…"

Dumbledore raised a hand to grab the healer's attention, "If it is allowed Karen, I would like to speak to them on that matter myself if that is alright? Once you are finished I'd be more than happy to expedite that process on your behalf…"

She nodded, "That would be acceptable. As Chief Warlock you are no doubt more aware of the detailed regulations than myself."

Dumbledore beamed, and Harry wondered just what the old wizard was up to. "Capital! Now, I imagine you wish to see about determining what Alpha you will introduce them to and such?"

The healer, and everyone else seemed curious about the old wizard driving things forward but McKinnon nodded. "Yes…"

"Then I think it might be best if myself and young Harry took Snuffles for a walk while you see to that. We'll return shortly and discuss the wards with them at that point."

He pushed to his feet, and Harry tentatively did the same, looking questioningly to Hermione, attempting to make sure she didn't need him. She smiled slightly clearly reading his question in his face, before nodding slightly.

Harry followed the old wizard from the room. Uncertain just why he was doing so, but interested to find out.

* * *

"Let us take a walk shall we Harry? It is a lovely day outside and I feel both myself and Snuffles will benefit greatly from a stretch…"

Harry nodded, accepting the notion before pausing as he noticed Ron glance up as they entered the main pub. Though he scowled when his friend's eyes darted hurriedly away.

Dumbledore sighed, "It is a sad thing, is it not, to see someone fritter away something so precious as friendship?" he said, correctly interpreting what had just occurred.

"Yes sir, it is." Harry agreed somewhat stiffly as they pushed out into the sunlight.

The old wizard hummed, rubbing his jaw in thought, "I must say Harry, I have been very impressed with the way you have handled all of this. That young woman in there needs you dearly right now, and you have more than adequately stepped up to the task." He said, sounding happy. "I'm am sure your parents are very proud…"

Harry fidgeted a bit uncomfortably at the mention of his parents, and decided to change the subject. "She's my friend sir, what else would I do?"

Dumbledore smiled wanly. "You will find Harry, that there are a great many ways you could have reacted under such trying circumstances. However you, unlike young Ronald, have once again done what is right instead of what is easy." He paused considering, "No, I must say, among life's most precious gifts, I count friendship amongst the greatest."

Harry smiled, a memory surfacing, "That and socks sir?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Indeed, though I'd like to think even a good pair of socks pale in comparison."

They walked a while longer in silence observing the various stores closing themselves down for the night, before Dumbledore sighed shaking his head looking old and careworn. "I feel that I owe you an apology Harry…"

This caught the boy in question a bit on the hop, and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why is that sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled a bit sadly. "A great many reasons I'm afraid, but in this case I shall apologize for a way in which I have unintentionally done you a great disservice. A way in which I prevented you making the friends you should have had all these years."

Harry looked confused, but Dumbledore promptly explained himself "I am speaking of course of your relatives…"

The boy next to him frowned unhappily and Snuffles grumbled low in his chest. "Yes, as I have told you I believe, I have my reasons for why I subjected you to them. And it is my hope that soon I might be able to more fully explain those reasons. But in this case, that is neither here nor there." He admitted, before huffing a sigh. "Tell me Harry, speaking plainly if you will, how do you feel about your relatives?"

Harry considered that. He felt many competing and in some case contradictory urges when that question was asked. On the one hand was wishing to rant and rage against the injustices of his life at Privet Drive, on the other not wanting to complain and draw attention to himself…However the headmaster had asked him to speak plainly and so neither approach would do.

"They are my relatives sir. I recognize that technically speaking they are my _family_ , but that is just a legal distinction for me. A fluke of genetics."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Ah yes…genetics," he mused. "A fascinating field of study. It is peculiar is it not how two people who share so much, even the basis of their existence can be so different…and yet the same."

Harry was justifiably confused, and Dumbledore smiled a touch ruefully before continuing, "You see Harry, when I left you with your relatives, I had hoped that Petunia would find something of her sister within herself. However it seems she did not."

He frowned then, "A point _very_ clearly illustrated by the indifference with which you regard them I should think…" He murmured, before humming and sucking at his teeth in thought. "Would I be correct in my assumption then, that you do not truly consider them family, nor Privet Drive your home?"

Harry couldn't help but bark a laugh at that. "Not since the moment I set foot in Hogwarts sir…" He said a touch sardonically.

"Oh?" the Headmaster asked sounding intrigued.

Mildly embarrassed now by his forwardness, Harry nevertheless pressed on. "Yes sir, I've considered Hogwarts my home since coming here." He paused thinking that over. "The rest of Gryffindor is more family to me than the Dursleys…but Hermione and—well Ron I suppose, mean the most to me."

Dumbledore was nodding again looking thoughtful. "Indeed, in fact I would say you are very fortunate in having their friendship." He paused, halting their little walk for a moment. "And I would say Miss Granger in particular is very grateful in return for your friendship."

Harry shrugged uneasily, he wasn't that good a friend he figured. He tried certainly, but…Dumbledore shook his head a touch sadly at Harry's reluctance, "Tell me Harry, what do you see your future being like? As much as you and I likely wish it were not so, someday Hogwarts bids farewell to everyone."

The dark haired boy next to him considered that, before shrugging bit helplessly. "I don't know sir…"

The Headmaster tilted his head conceding the point. "Yes, perhaps it is a bit early to be asking that question…" he speculated. "After all you have a couple of years before you might think on a profession in any depth, or have a significant other with whom you might plan a life. Perhaps you will allow me to rephrase then?"

Harry nodded his permission and Dumbledore tried again. "Whom do you see in your future with you Harry, when you imagine yourself happy in times to come, who will be there…happy alongside you?"

A tough question, Harry had to admit. "I'd like to think I'll still be friends with Hermione, and maybe Ron too if he can get over this…thing he has right now. I'd like to imagine Sirius free…" He said smiling ruefully whilst patting Snuffles, who chuffed in agreement. "Other than that?" He shrugged.

Dumbledore nodded seriously. "Yes, it is quite unimaginable I suppose, being as close as you are with your friends that they would ever not be by your side…"

Harry sighed tiredly, "Is this the part where you warn me that sometimes people who are friends at school do not remain so?"

Dumbledore looked surprised, then shook his head apologetically. "While that is indeed a lesson many might draw from their school years, no, that was not my intent. I merely wondered, what will you do should Ronald not come around?" He raised a finger to stave off Harry a moment. "Or, perhaps worse, if Hermione were to one day drift away?"

Harry tried, but he couldn't help but flinch at that, "I'd rather not think about that sir."

The Headmaster nodded. "Of course, I merely worry for you, you understand?"

"Yes sir." The boy agreed, even though he wasn't sure why this was the case.

The Headmaster wobbled his head slightly, looking uncertain. "I find myself curious then….How do you see yourself helping Hermione in her struggles going forward?"

Harry had thought a bit about that throughout the day, and had only a few notions. "I—I'd like to see about becoming an Animagus sir." Harry said hopefully.

"A fine idea I should think." Dumbledore agreed, chuckling as Snuffles perked up. "I am sure Professor McGonagall would be more than willing to help. Do you have any other ideas Harry?"

Harry nodded, this time more uncertainly. "I have been thinking sir. Would it be possible to switch some of the courses I am taking sir?" At Dumbledore's curious expression he explained. "I'm no good at Divination, I'm just not sir. And well…Hermione takes Runes and Arithmancy. I'd ask to get out of History of Magic too but…" Harry gave him a resigned look on that last point.

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore said, pondering that. "I am afraid you are correct, unless circumstances change, you cannot drop History as yet…though, perhaps something can be done about making it more palatable…I shall need to see about that." He shook his head as though trying to clear the cobwebs. "As for Divination however…yes, that might be possible, it is as they say, a wooly discipline. It should at least be possible to get you into Arithmancy and Runes I should think."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you sir."

The Headmaster raised a cautionary hand. "I should warn you however, you may find yourself needing to work over the summer to catch up somewhat."

Harry had been expecting that, so was not terribly upset by the notion. "That will be fine sir. I'll find a way to manage."

Dumbledore nodded happily, before noting they had once again arrived at the Three Broomsticks. "Ah it seems we are back then…I imagine the arrangements are done by now and we can see to matters I mentioned earlier. You have given me much to think about Harry…much to think about indeed."

It was something of a relief, that upon their return to the pub, they found that Ron had apparently left in their absence. The healer, however was already waiting for them by the counter. She looked up as they entered and paced over to meet them.

"I'm all done," She reported simply, "They've selected who they wish to meet, and arrangements will be made when they've sent an owl my way. I answered a few questions, but they have a few things to discuss with you before everything moves forward." She further elaborated in a business like tone.

Dumbledore nodded smiling a little sadly. "Thank you so much for your time Miss McKinnon."

She made a face, which honestly could have been a dark smile or a grimace to Harry's eyes before nodding shortly to the headmaster. "It was no problem. Now, I really must be going." She said, briefly shaking his and Harry's hands before leaving.

Harry watched her go before looking curiously to the Headmaster. "Sir, if it's not too much of a problem…Is it just me or does the healer not like you?"

Here the Headmaster sighed, a sound oddly echoed by Snuffles. "I am afraid there is some history there. It is not private, indeed anyone who knew the history of the last war might guess correctly as to the issue between us. So I will tell you a little."

He paused considering his words carefully. "I was…friends, with her older sister and indeed the rest of her family. All of whom were killed in the war against Voldemort. As I played a strong role in leading efforts against him, their deaths in many ways lie as much at my feet as at his…" He explained sadly. "Karen…healer McKinnon, is the sole surviving member of her family. I do not know that she actually blames me for that fact, but I am at the very least a painful reminder of what she has lost."

Harry nodded soberly. "Sir, if I might ask, just how bad was the last war? I know my family was lost, as well as a few others….but people don't talk about back then much…"

Dumbledore considered. "It was a dark time Harry. Many fled Britain to escape the fighting. Many of the deaths were among the muggle populace who were favourite targets for the other side. A couple thousand at least, concealed from the masses by desperate work on our part. Dozens of old and important families were lost, and perhaps a couple thousand others were slain. In a nation whose numbers do not top twenty thousand…the losses were staggering. People do not wish to remember those days. Forgetting perhaps that fine old muggle saying. Those who do not learn from history, are doomed to repeat it."

He smiled sadly to the young man before him. "Now come, the Grangers are waiting, and it does not do for you to dwell on such things more than is necessary."

Harry nodded acceptance, and followed on, trailing behind him as he was led back to the rented room. Entering to find a group of somber and tired looking Granger family.

Dumbledore paused at the door. "Might we intrude again?" He asked politely.

Dan Granger just nodded waving them into the room silently, whilst sharing a look with his wife.

The Headmaster got himself once again settled into his chair before looking to the family across from him in interest. "Now, as I understand it there are a few matters we must discuss. We have a few problems which need addressing in addition to whatever it is you wish to discuss with me…Thankfully the solution to all of them might in fact be the same thing"

The Grangers looked a mixed of curious and worried, so Dumbledore pressed on. "First let us address the question of keeping your daughter and home safe shall we?"

Dan Granger was already nodding. This was the issue which was most pressing to his mind. "Alright, you were mentioning something about wards?" He asked.

"Yes, and am I correct in assuming you are not entirely clear on just what wards are?" The Headmaster asked, kindly.

Emma was nodding, looking a touch embarrassed. "Yes, could you please explain?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I could, however why don't you ask your daughter, I'd be very surprised if she does not know, and perhaps she'd benefit from the opportunity to share some of her knowledge with you?"

Hermione blushed slightly as her parents turned to look at her. "Wards are, in short, magical fields. Usually they are erected as a form of defence. Think them like a shield, or a detection net set around a fixed point. Some are intended to warn, others to protect, while some can be used to curse or ensnare, and yet others to hide something away."

Dumbledore was beaming. "A wonderful summation Miss Granger." He agreed as Hermione subsided. "Now, as I understand it you had something to discuss with me, would I be right in guessing that you wish to take your daughter home early this year?"

The Grangers acknowledged that was indeed the case, and Harry fought to contain his disappointment. He'd miss Hermione, even if it only ended up being one more week apart than usual.

"Then it seems our discussion on wards and my other pressing issues is timely." Dumbledore said, leaning forward slightly. "The sooner such issues are addressed the better. Especially if you end up taking Hermione home early."

They nodded, seeing the sense in that, and Dumbledore pressed on. "Now, as healer McKinnon explained there are a number of wards which are required by law to be installed, and indeed we will see to it that they are. The Ministry will pay for the Goblins of Gringotts to install the wards in question, and I will see to it that it is done at the earliest opportunity. However I would like to take this opportunity to go a step further if possible. To provide your daughter with a more comprehensive defence."

The Grangers looked surprised. "Pardon me for asking, especially as I'm all for better protection for my daughter." Dan interrupted. "But will that not cost more?"

Dumbledore tilt his head in agreement. "The base level wards are in fact _free_. The Ministry handling that in your place in an agreement with Gringotts. However yes, the upgrades I propose will at least in part come at some extra cost."

Dan nodded, "How much more? We will pay for such a thing if we can afford it."

The Headmaster raised a placating hand to slow him down somewhat. "If you would indulge me a while I will explain my other problems and how you might help me with them. Then I will explain how they relate to the cost of the wards."

Hermione's father settled back and nodded, perhaps a bit irritated. "You see Mister Granger. As you may or may not be aware I too have needed to see to the security and welfare of someone in the past. For example Harry here is a dependant of mine, and I have tried…and sometimes failed, to do my best for him…"

Harry furrowed his brow at that, not so much that Dumbledore was raising the issue of himself, as aside from the Dursleys he wasn't sure where the Headmaster had gone awry.

"My solution in his case, is it seems, less than perfect. I hope Harry will forgive me for divulging this, but he is at this time housed with his relatives. However as he has recently explained to me the situation with them is less than ideal." Dumbledore explained. "Now…circumstances in the past have conspired to prevent Harry from safely venturing from that abode. Despite it's less than perfect environment."

Harry was now gazing down steadily at his hands in embarrassment. He wasn't entirely certain how he felt about Dumbledore speaking of this.

"This situation has arisen because, there has, quite simply not been somewhere safe enough by my admittedly over-stringent standards." the Headmaster explained. "However, with your new wards an opportunity might arise on that front."

"Oh?" Said Emma looking curious at the turn this had taken.

"Yes, you see, were your wards to be upgraded in the way I intend with some of my own modifications applied to the scheme as well, I feel that it may be possible for Harry to find another safe haven if you will."

"Harry could come visit me over the summer?" Hermione asked, putting together the pieces first, and Harry felt a small buzz of excitement flow through him at the thought. A chance to get away from the Dursleys now and then!

Dumbledore nodded smiling in satisfaction. "Yes, I thought that might appeal to you given recent events…" He turned his attention back to the parents. "Now, if you would agree to such an arrangement…it would open a variety of possibilities to us."

He opened his hands somewhat in offering. "If Harry can visit your daughter, I could easily use the official offer of sanctuary and the willing sacrifice of Harry's own funds, to bolster the intent based magical defences of your home greatly."

Harry really would be happy to do so, but he'd have appreciated being asked. The look he gave Dumbledore clearly conveyed this and the older wizard at least had the good grace to look chagrined.

Dan put together the strings of conversation then. "Ah, and that's what you meant about costs is it? Some of them could be covered by Harry then?" He asked in order to clarify.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you see Harry's family left him everything. The portion required to be a suitable sacrifice for the magic I worked, would allow you to more easily afford the other upgrades."

Dan nodded musingly, looking at his family. Hermione was giving him a pleading look, Harry was gratified to see she seemed hopeful he could visit her. "I am always in favour of making my family safer of course…but forgive me for asking, but what is the catch?"

The headmaster smiled knowingly. "Well that would depend a great deal upon you. You see as I mentioned there are possibilities. The first and most simple is what we have already discussed. You agree to shelter Harry occasionally throughout the summer in exchange for the agreed upon boons. No further cost to yourself involved." He raised a cautionary hand. "However it was the other possibilities which I most greatly hoped for…"

The Grangers were fidgeting while they waited; Harry could tell Dumbledore's habit of being somewhat roundabout in his speech was wearing on them. "Which brings me to my next point. Again, please bear with me. I do have a point in my ramblings." He apologized, wincing as he took in the weary and frustrated looks on the parents' expressions. "Whilst on my walk with Harry a few minutes ago, I asked him about his home life, which helped to inspire this discussion. You see the defences I have around the home where Harry lives are predicated on a few points. First, that he consider those who dwell there with him his family and second that he consider that abode home. Finally and most importantly is the bond of blood between he and his aunt."

Dumbledore looked somber now. "Now, you may be wondering how this is relevant. It is very simple you see. Harry informed me, with I believe complete honesty, that these factors are not being met appropriately. He informed me rather baldly that he considers Hogwarts more a home than the dwelling at Privet Drive, and more importantly he considers his housemates more his family than his own blood relations. Something which reflects badly on his home life."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "However he also admitted to me something more important, that he found two of his housemates in particular were most important to him. I am sure you can guess one of them…"

Dan was looking at Harry closely now. "Hermione?"

Harry felt a blush darken his cheeks, and again he was looking at his hands.

"Yes, which brings me to my proposition. While the exact mode of defence available at Privet Drive is not available to us as you are not his blood relatives, an alternative is still available." Dumbledore explained. "It would be less potent, than a properly functioning version of what I had originally intended for Harry, but it would be a significant enhancement t Ao your own wards and defences. Instead of being predicated on blood, family and home, it would be predicated on your offer of shelter, his bond with Hermione and his willing sacrifice of wealth and admittedly a little bit of blood, to ensure her safety."

"You want us to take him in then? In place of his relatives?" Emma asked, finally after an ensuing silence.

Dumbledore nodded. "Put simply, yes. Yes I do."

Harry felt his jaw drop, and saw Hermione light up in interest. The headmaster was suggesting he might live with his best friend!

"Had his family treated him properly, as per our original agreement, Privet Drive would have been a superior place to protect him. However as that is not the case, this would prove both a great boon to myself, and a benefit to my charge." Dumbledore explained. "In exchange for these efforts on the parts of all those involved…This would be the safest place I could possibly arrange under the circumstances for Harry outside of Hogwarts."

Dan and Emma indicated their understanding. "We'd consider it I think…Though I must admit, unless I am wrong, I think we'd at least accept the first arrangement. Is that correct?" Dan asked looking to his wife and daughter. Hermione was a little more effusive in her yes, but Emma was nodding too.

Dumbledore smiled. "Splendid, might I suggest then, that a compromise be offered whilst you think the matter over? Would you be willing to maybe have Harry come with you when you take your daughter home with you? It would provide an opportunity to get to know one another better…"

Dan paused, looking to his wife who shrugged easily. "That would be fine I think." He agreed simply, looking back to the pair across from him. "How soon might this all be possible?"

The aged wizard considered that point. "If you are referring to how soon Harry and Hermione could be allowed to leave with you. I can arrange to have their belongings brought here post haste so that they might leave as soon as possible." He said nodding to himself. "As to the question of wards. I would happily place a few tonight to ensure your safety until the others can be arranged. However I feel confident in saying I can have the ward makers at your home tomorrow evening to place them. Would that be satisfactory?"

Dan and Emma nodded, relief showing in their postures. "That would be excellent."

Dumbledore stood then. "I shall see to bringing you their belongings immediately. Come Snuffles, I believe I have someone else who could use your assistance tonight…"

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Dumbledore and a still canine Sirius, left the room. "You are really alright with me staying with you now and then?" Harry asked worriedly. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Emma just smiled. "We'd be happy to have you Harry. It has been some time since Hermione's been able to bring a friend home."

Harry looked to Hermione, to confirm she too would be okay with all this, and for the first time since Madam Pomfrey had announced her new condition, she was looking unreservedly happy. "Of course I'm okay with it Harry. It'll be good to have a friend over too." She sobered somewhat, as the reality of her situation settled back over her mind. "Something tells me I will need a friend a lot over the next while…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As ever, please PLEASE Rate, Review, Comment and/or make predictions for what is to come. They are a wonderful fuel for my imagination.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Again, as this being uploaded at the same time as the others I don't know about any feedback at this time. Regardless I hope you enjoyed the previous 2 Chapters!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

The silence stretched out for a time whilst the Grangers and Harry waited for the Headmaster to return. Mercifully Hermione broke the increasingly awkward quiet before it could extended to the point of being truly uncomfortable. "Harry, would it be okay if we borrowed Hedwig tomorrow?" Hermione asked tentatively. "We need to send a letter to Healer McKinnon telling her we want to meet the Alpha…"

Harry smiled wanly, it was killing him the way these events had apparently damaged much of Hermione's hard won confidence. That she sounded uncertain while asking this simple thing hurt in more ways than one. "Of course Hermione." He said softly.

She smiled shyly in return and cuddled into her mother's side. "Thank you Harry."

Harry decided to try and keep the conversation flowing, perhaps by keeping her occupied they could keep her doubts at bay. "I was just wondering…" Harry ventured, "Is it okay if I ask who this Alpha you are meeting is? You don't have to tell me of course, I just —" He hurried on to assure her.

Hermione smiled slightly in amusement, "It's okay Harry, you can ask." She said soothingly. "You might as well know I suppose, there's no good reason to not tell you, and besides…" She murmured shrugging. "If you're around my house enough you may well meet them some day…"

Conceding that was likely the case, Harry nodded. Hermione looked reflective as she recalled what the healer told her about the Alpha in question and nodded slowly. "The Alpha of the pack whose territory our house lies in is female. We're actually somewhat fortunate from the sounds of things, she's supposed to be relatively new, and seems to favour female members for her pack." Hermione mused. "Healer McKinnon told us she is a good Alpha…"

Harry nodded understanding, "What would you have done if the Alpha in your area wasn't a good one?" He asked curious.

His friend frowned uncertainly and looked to her parents, who sighed. Emma smiled ruefully. "We don't know for certain honey, we haven't had a chance to really think things over yet. It's just good to know that this Alpha has a reasonable reputation."

Both their daughter and her friend were nodding enthusiastic agreement with that statement, and Hermione was about to respond to that when there was a tap at the door which cracked open to reveal Dumbledore. At a gesture from the Grangers encouraging him to enter he stepped into the room leading a procession of luggage which floated behind him.

The last piece to hover slowly into the room was Hermione's cat carrier, with a supremely displeased Crookshanks lurking within.

"Your belongings have arrived." Dumbledore announced somewhat unnecessarily. "Thankfully, you two seem to be fairly tidy, it took very little time to gather it all."

The two students bobbed their heads in gratitude. "Thank you professor…" they chorused.

He smiled benignly at them, "You are most welcome. Now, if you wish I can have you all home in short order. Unless of course you would prefer to wait for some reason?" He suggested curiously.

Dan and Emma glanced at each other before nodding resolutely. "I think we're ready to go home Professor." Dan said firmly.

The elderly wizard nodded easily, "Very good, I should think using a portkey would do nicely under the circumstances…"

Harry didn't know what a portkey was precisely, but he had figured out it must be a form of magical transportation considering the context. "Your backyard again Mister Granger?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Dan nodded firmly. "So long as we won't be noticed of course, just popping in like this…"

"Ah, yes of course." Dumbledore said after blinking a moment in consternation, "The charm I used to conceal your back yard from prying eyes earlier this evening will still be in effect, you need not fear on that account." He assured Hermione's father.

The headmaster then pulled a long tatty section of fabric from his pocket, it took a moment but Harry soon realized it was clearly a very old Gryffindor scarf. He wondered if perhaps it was the Headmaster's own from his time at Hogwarts as a student?

Dumbledore smiled knowingly at Harry, a fond smile on his face. "Now, if you would gather around…Harry, Hermione? If you would be so good as to grab your trunks…" He suggested. "And Mrs Granger if you would perhaps take Crookshanks —" He said eyeing the carrier cautiously as Emma grasped it. Then paused. "Ah — yes, I'd forgotten, Harry. With your permission I'll have dear Hedwig fly to the Granger residence instead, Owls rarely handle portkeys well I'm afraid."

Harry nodded, he had indeed been wondering at Hedwig's absence. "Yes sir, that would work nicely." He agreed.

The headmaster clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "Excellent." He murmured before withdrawing his wand from his sleeve and tapping the scarf with it, causing it to briefly glow a faint bluish white. "Now, if everyone would kindly grab hold of the scarf, we can be off." He instructed. All those present gathered around and grasped a section of the ragged old piece of knitted wool. "One-Two-Three…" Dumbledore counted off absently, before tapping the scarf again.

And they were off.

—-

Harry really was having to fight the urge to curse effusively as he crash landed in the Granger's back yard. Mostly he was resisting because every person in the yard with him would likely react poorly to his swearing a blue streak in response to his latest adventure in magical transport.

Dumbledore? _Nope_ , wasn't going to swear in front of him. And Hermione always got this disappointed look whenever someone swore in front of her, then of course there were the other Grangers, whom Harry could be sure were who their daughter had learned it from.

Still, he couldn't help but grumble a bit under his breath as he slowly climbed to his feet again after eating turf thanks to the portkey.

Why was it that every type of magical transport except brooms seemed to hate him on principle?

Flying car? That had sucked, the thing had conked out mid-flight plowing them into a murderous magical tree. Floo? That sucked too, he always shot out the other end like he'd been fired from a cannon.

The train was mostly fine he had to admit, but that was because it was mostly just a train when it came down to it, not a lot of extra magic thrown in. Even then the last time he'd been on the thing he'd been accosted by Dementors.

Finally, as he finished dusting himself off, he looked around at their destination. It was mildly gratifying to find that he wasn't the only one who had experienced trouble this time around. Hermione too was staggering to her feet, and judging by the way the Granger adults were staggering about it was a reasonable bet that they had only remained on their feet because they had leaned on each other.

Only Dumbledore seemed unaffected and if anything looked mildly bemused at the troubles his traveling companions had experienced.

"Ah, here we are then…" The headmaster declared eventually, looking pleased that everyone was back on their feet. "Now, as per our agreement I will be seeing to some more temporary protections to tide you over until tomorrow evening." Dumbledore assured them pleasantly.

Dan nodded muzzily, clearing the cobwebs from his brain. "Good, good…we'll uh, just get out of your way then and see about getting settled in. Er—just knock if you need anything?"

The Headmaster nodded agreeably, allowing them to wander off while he pulled out his wand and paced towards the fence line.

Harry took the time to take in the Granger house properly as he and the others trooped back towards it. The evening light was slowly fading by this hour, but even still he could tell it was a nice home. Well cared for, but not in the obsessive way that Number 4 was.

Dan fished out his keys and set about unlocking the back door, stepping through quickly once it opened to turn on the lights for everyone else.

Harry and Hermione were promptly led through the comfortable little house to the front door where they deposited their jackets and shoes. Along the way Harry got his first real look at the home his best friend had grown up in.

Just as with the outside, it was clearly neat and well kept, but with the little touches which gave it personality in a way that the Dursley home had lacked. While still being more orderly and comfortable than the Burrow.

He spotted numerous pictures of the family together. It was obvious just by looking at the happy smiling faces in the pictures that Hermione's parents cared for her a great deal…

A gentle hand on his elbow stirred him from this revery, and he looked up to see Emma smiling at him kindly. "Come along Harry, we'll get the guest bedroom sorted for you shall we?"

He nodded but heard a polite cough from the side and saw Hermione standing looking a rather amusing mixture of sheepish and hopeful. "Mum, would it be okay for me to show Harry my bedroom?"

Emma nodded slowly, "Yes, though if Harry is staying here, I think we'll need a rule of no closed bedroom doors while you're together."

The two teenagers blushed spectacularly at that. Harry was not always the most… _aware_ of individual when it came to etiquette nuances and social niceties, but he knew of that rule all the same…And what it implied.

He followed Hermione upstairs a minute later and Emma left them in the hall before venturing to a different room. Hermione's bedroom was easily identifiable by the sign on the door.

However he didn't need that in order to understand the room within was Hermione's. The place was comfortable and warm in a way which was undeniably Hermione Granger. A small desk rested near the window, and a single bed dominated the centre of the room's far wall. It was decorated rather tastefully with a number of summery paintings, and possessed a glut of books shelved on various surfaces and book cases around the room.

He smiled fondly taking the space in, before looking to his friend who was observing him hopefully. "It's very nice Hermione." he promised her and she beamed in gratitude before looking a bit rueful.

"I can't imagine it's nearly as exciting as Ron's…" She offered uncertainly.

Harry couldn't help but snicker a little at that, "Sorry, that's _funny_. Ron's room is basically _wallpapered_ in Chudley Cannons stuff…Honestly, I love Quidditch, but it's a bit much even for me."

Her smile was genuine in response to that and she chuckled. She probably recognized he was exaggerating his reaction to the place a bit to make her feel better, but was pleased he seemed to like her room the better of the two.

There was a knock at the door and the two of them looked around to see Emma standing there in the doorway a small smile on her lips. "Okay Harry, I think I've got the room sorted, you can take your things in there now." She told him, referring to the small pile of luggage he'd left in the hall.

He nodded his thanks to Hermione's mother. "Thank you Missus Granger… I really appreciate you agreeing to have me stay now and then." He told her sincerely, looking down at his feet a touch embarrassed.

Emma just smiled, "It's not a problem Harry. Now, I understand you two have already had dinner as have Dan and myself. So we won't worry about that, but we don't have a curfew here like you do at Hogwarts, so stay up as late as you want…" She told them kindly, then frowned slightly, "Though I imagine after last night you might be ready for an early evening today."

Both teenagers nodded ready agreement at that. Harry for his part could already feel the weariness settling in, despite the relatively early hour.

Hermione he noted stifled a small yawn herself when she checked her watch and nodded slightly. "You're right mum, it is starting to get a bit late…and I could use a good night's sleep. Though I might read a little bit first…"

"I'll probably do something similar Missus Granger. Do you mind if I leave a window open for Hedwig?" He asked tentatively. Hoping they were not so uptight about the wonderful bird as the Dursleys were.

Emma smiled reassuringly. "You have a window in your room Harry, it should do nicely…although how the neighbours never seem to notice a snowy owl visiting our house during the summer I'll never understand…"

Hermione perked up slightly. "It's the familiar enchantment's mum," She explained hurriedly. "It keeps people who aren't supposed to see them from noticing them. It helps prevent theft and keeps other muggles from reporting them either."

Her mother smiled fondly at her daughter. "That makes sense I suppose. Alright you two, Dan and I will be down in the living room for a couple hours yet I think, should you need us. Have a good evening you two." She told them before padding off.

Harry looked to Hermione who waved him off, "It's okay, go on, we both need our rest, and you have to sort out your luggage anyways right?" She encouraged prodding him gently to get him moving.

Her friend headed for the room Mrs Granger had indicated, hearing Hermione's bedroom door close behind him. He hauled his trunk into the room, and after some deliberation pulled on his pyjamas after packing away things into various drawers. He opened the window for Hedwig and sorted some of his books which had been jostled around in transit.

A thought struck him then and he padded back to Hermione's door and knocked. "Just a minute," his friend called, and after some rustling sounds and the sound of feet beyond it cracked open. Revealing her standing there in her pyjamas. "Back already Harry?"

He rubbed sheepishly at the back of his head. "Er, yeah — I was just wondering, do you have beginners books for Ancient Runes or Arithmancy?"

This question apparently surprised her as she blinked in consternation. "Of course…why?" She asked confused.

"I uh — I may have discussed switching from Divination with Professor Dumbledore."

She lit up at that, "Oh! Excellent choice Harry, here, just wait a moment…" She instructed before stepping back into her room, and he waited patiently. She returned a few moments later with a pair of books which she handed to him eagerly.

"Those are my textbooks from this year, they're really good actually. Just don't skip the introductions, they tell you a lot more about what either can be used for…" She trailed off looking at him curiously. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He acknowledged looking up from the pair of books in his hands.

"I'm just wondering, why the change of heart?" She asked, an unreadable expression on her face.

Harry pondered how to answer in such a way as to avoid totally embarrassing himself. "Well, you do always say they are interesting…" He pointed out, "And Divination is decidedly…not, and well — I figured you might need some company going forward so I thought I'd give it a look." He offered.

Hermione stared at him in surprise for a moment, before grabbing him in a hug, before backing off and pecking him on the cheek. She wiped a small tear from her eye and smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you Harry. That's very thoughtful…" She croaked sounding touched.

He smiled in return, though he was sure he was blushing. "Hey what are friends for right?" He asked rhetorically. "Night 'Mione." He offered,

"Mione?" Hermione questioned cocking her head at him.

His blush was decidedly deeper this time. "Sorry…"

She rushed to reassure him. "No, no — it's okay, from you I'll take it!" She said hurriedly. Before smiling again. "Night Harry."

"Night…" He murmured before returning to his room, after waving goodbye.

He entered his room, closing the door quietly behind himself before sitting on the bed.

Things made little sense to him these days, with what had happened with Sirius, the Ministry and the Headmaster, he was confused enough. Now, Hermione had actually kissed him. On the cheek it was true, but it was still a kiss. He'd never had someone do that before. Not that he could recall anyways.

He shook his head tiredly, clearing that away somewhat, she was just grateful for his support he supposed, still it was nice…

Picking up the first book he looked at it speculatively, before picking up the other and looking it over. Which to try first he wondered.

—-

Waking up in your own room can be a somewhat startling occurrence when you've been rooming in a dormitory for the last several months. Thus when Hermione woke up the next morning in her bedroom back in London, she was understandably confused.

However, due to her quick mind and good memory she managed to bludgeon an answer out of her grey matter about her new situation in short order. Of course this meant remembering the day before, and the night before that…

Hermione lay stiffly in her bed, hand fisted in her sheets, eyes screwed tightly shut as she fought down the wave of hysteria which threatened to rise as those memories and their implications fell upon her. She ended up dashing away the tears that leaked out irritably as she finally began to regain control.

She couldn't stand it, being so afraid, beings so lost and uncertain. So weak. She hadn't been this prone to tears in years, not since she was a child in the first years of grade school. It frustrated her to have lost all those years of progress at the hands of a single event.

It was hard not to be upset though, as much as she wished it were not so, this was a life changing event. Being infected with Lycanthropy had effectively smashed all her dreams, and canceled all her plans.

She'd had thoughts of one day working from within the Ministry of Magic, changing their society for the better. Improving the lot of muggleborns without destroying the things which made the Magical world unique. But now….

No, she couldn't dwell on such things, or the tears would come again. She rolled out of bed and grabbed up some clothing from her drawers before hurrying to the bathroom. Perhaps things would look brighter once she'd woken up a bit more and showered?

She closed and locked the door behind herself and started to strip out of her clothing, only to pause when her eyes fell on the raw red scar on her side. That….would be there forever she knew. Werewolf bites and scratches never healed fully. Their scars cannot be removed, even by magic. It'd be an unending reminder of her new reality.

As if she'd needed another blemish on her appearance, she thought as she finished stripping down and climbed into the shower to begin washing.

Not that she'd been particularly beautiful beforehand she reflected bitterly while she scrubbed. She tried to tell herself that it was early days yet, that she still had a lot of growing and changing to do, but it rung hollow to her ears.

She washed for a good ten minutes, before stepping out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed. It had helped a bit though, so that was something. Feeling clean always helped. So, in that same vein she saw to the next step in her morning routine. Brushing her teeth.

Finally a couple minutes later she left the bathroom, pulling open the door to almost run headlong into Harry, who had just left his room.

Harry, blinked at her looking mildly concussed at running into his best friend. She smiled to herself Harry wasn't exactly a morning person. "Morning Harry."

"Morning Mione." He greeted before collecting himself.

That was the second time she could recall him calling her that. Normally she didn't like nicknames, but this one…it was clearly a term of endearment, and coming from him she had to say she liked it.

"Shower's clear now, you can use it if you want…" She offered.

"Thanks." Harry murmured bobbing his head.

Hermione smiled, Harry could be a bit awkward sometimes but it was nice having him here, now. "I'll see you downstairs." She promised then got out of his way, and heard the bathroom door close behind her as she headed down towards the kitchen.

She was about halfway down the stairway when she heard her parents speaking. Her father's deeper baritone murmuring to her mother. "I'm sure I can be back by noon. We're already cleared out for the summer, what's another week after all. Just need to talk to the others and see about moving our appointments around to them."

This caused Hermione to pause and listen in interest. Her parents had been planning on taking the summer off to be with her? A small pit formed in her stomach, she couldn't help but wonder what they had been planning, how her condition affected those plans…

She shook that thought off and continued down the stairs and down the hall walking into the kitchen, causing her parents to look up. Her mother smiled at her. "Hello honey, have a good sleep?"

A small shrug was her answer. "Fairly good I suppose…"

Her parents shared a look, clearly sussing out her meaning just fine. "Worrying then?"

She sighed, she was smart, but so were her parents, she'd never managed to keep things like this from them successfully. "Yes."

Dan smiled sadly at his daughter. "We understand…" Then corrected himself, "Well, as much as we _can_ , given the circumstances I suppose."

"We'll figure it out sweetheart." Emma promised. "Harry's owl showed up last night we noticed, once he gets down here we can ask to borrow it and see about meeting with that Alpha"

Their daughter sat at the table considering that, "What if she's dreadful? I know that she shouldn't be from what Healer McKinnon said, but…"

Dan grimaced "Well, like you say Healer McKinnon seems to think highly of her, so we can hope she's not dreadful. But if she is…well, we will find an alternative."

"That would mean moving…" Hermione whispered, hating the thought of her parents losing their home because of what had happened to her.

Emma smiled consolingly. "We know honey,"

"But you love it here…" She protested.

"Not as much as we love you," Dan said firmly, and his wife nodded agreement. "So don't worry about it."

Emma sought a method to pull her daughter out of her maudlin thoughts. "Do you have any ideas what you'll be doing today?"

Hermione paused considering that. "I don't actually know…I er, forgot to ask about homework over the holidays." She admitted blushing.

Of all the qualities they'd imbued in their daughter this was one of the few they were conflicted about. Their intent had been to instil a work ethic, not to create an obsessive need for completion and superior grades. "Well, Professor Dumbledore will be here tonight," Emma noted nonchalantly. "I'm sure if it bothers you that much you can just ask him about it then."

Hermione nodded cautiously, chewing her lip in thought. "What about Harry?" Emma asked. "What do you think he'll want to do?"

That worked, Hermione snorted in dark amusement, "Knowing Harry, he'll just be happy not to be at the Dursleys, no matter what we end up doing."

"It's that bad for him there?" Emma asked concerned, wondering just what her daughter's friend had endured.

Hermione hesitated, "He—really doesn't like to talk about it. He barely even mentions it to me, but yes, I think so…" She admitted.

Hermione didn't know it but Emma felt a little ball of anger ignite in her chest at Harry's relatives. She didn't know just how bad it was, but on some level those people had mistreated a boy who in her experience was kind, generous and polite. "Well then, I think one of your missions this summer, besides getting this new situation sorted out, should be ensuring your friend has the best summer he's ever had…"

Hermione nodded quick agreement at that, it was something she could gladly get behind. Then paused as the sound of the shower upstairs stopped.

They returned to silence as they went about their business, Hermione pondering ideas to accomplish those goals, her mother preparing breakfast for the two teenagers and herself while Dan prepared to make a quick run into work.

Finally the sound of feet could be heard on the stairs and Harry soon edged his way uncertainly into the room, as if unsure as to whether or not he was welcome there. He stopped upon entering and his eyes zeroed first on Hermione, then on her mother at the stove, and a worried expression settled over his face.

"Morning Harry," Hermione greeted, and was soon echoed by her parents.

"Er—morning everyone…Uh, missus Granger, do you want me to help you with that?" He asked looking worriedly at the stove.

Emma smiled, but her daughter could tell she was fighting the urge to shoot her a pointed look. If her mother had actually looked at her the way she clearly wanted to she would have shrugged. "No, that's fine Harry, I've got it handled." Her mother assured him happily.

Harry blinked in what appeared to be surprise. "A-alright, I just…I want to pull my own weight of course, I wouldn't want to be a burden." he blurted, then winced. "If I can help in any way…"

That made a little more sense to Hermione, and she had a good guess just whose feet she could lay the blame Harry's near obsessive need to be helpful in such circumstances.

Emma just chuckled, seemingly oblivious to the context of that message. Not that Hermione believed her mother was actually that unaware. "We can figure that out later Harry, if we need to. Don't worry yourself over much about it right now."

Soon enough Harry, with a little encouragement from his friend, was seated at the table alongside her and Emma was dishing out the food onto plates. Dan paused by his wife on his way to the door and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be going now, see you later Em" He murmured before pacing out the door.

Harry was looking uncertain again, however this time he noted her questioning look and he sighed. "Sorry—just, surprised is all, the Dursleys weren't big on displays of affection. I'll get used to it I'm sure."

This time her mother and her actually did share a look. "So Harry, Dan mentioned that he noticed your owl showed up last night…" Emma ventured.

Harry perked up, at alert immediately. "Hedwig? Yes, do you want to use her?" He babbled hurriedly. "I can go get her if you want?"

Hermione frowned as her mother assured him it could wait. Harry wasn't usually this nervous, was it just the anxiety of being in a new situation? "Not just yet Harry. You can have some breakfast first, and then I'll write up a note for Healer McKinnon."

"Okay…" Harry said, settling a bit.

Breakfast itself was eaten in comfortable silence, her mother tidying away the dishes after they were done into the washer before bustling off to write out the note.

Hermione considered her friend for a bit in silence as he fidgeted in his seat. "Anything you want to do today Harry?" She asked, finally thinking back on her discussion with her mother.

The boy looked surprised at being asked that and blinked numbly at her, "I er—I don't know, what do you want to do?" This response couldn't help but draw an amused smile from her. Harry was generally pretty good about being accommodating, add to that that he was almost certainly unused to being able to do what he wanted…

It was kind of adorable in a strange way just how confused he looked. "Well, we could try watching a movie I suppose…" She speculated, "Or I could show you around the neighbourhood."

He considered that, his eyes briefly flicking to the kitchen window to take in the weather outside. "It's fairly nice outside," He noted tentatively.

In the end the agreed to take a walk together around the neighbourhood. But first they needed to see to sending off that letter, thankfully they could already hear her mother returning.

"Harry, could you help me send this note off. I always have trouble with owls…"

—-

Ronald Weasley was not a very thoughtful young man. Or rather, he was filled with thoughts, but these thoughts were mostly about Quidditch, Food, Chess and Girls. Which to be sure many would tell you was about average for a hormonal teenage boy.

This isn't actually the case, teenage boys think about many other things in an ongoing basis. Usually…

Ronald however preferred to keep things simple. Which is why he'd acted the way he had the day previous. It wasn't that he didn't like Harry and Hermione well enough. He did he supposed, they were his friends.

Hermione made school a lot easier, and it was nice getting some attention now and then thanks to Harry.

But then things went and had to get complicated. Ron Weasley didn't do complicated, it made his brain hurt. Which if one were feeling vindictive would be said to be a surprise, because surely it is surprising Ron Weasley in fact had a brain.

Part of it was that it made him nervous. He spent a lot of his life nervous, or scared. Scared of being forgotten, left behind, abandoned because he wasn't his big brothers. Merlin knew his absent minded parents had accidentally left him behind a number of times on various trips to Diagon Alley and such as a child.

Why was he afraid of such things? Well aside from the aforementioned incidents involving being forgotten in the toy section of a store in Diagon Alley, Ron in his heart of hearts believed he wasn't good enough. That he was second rate and would never measure up.

Now if he'd actually used this fear to better himself, as a driving force towards change, that would have been something. He might have actually overcome the notion of being inferior and made something of himself.

Unfortunately Ron as mentioned, didn't do complicated. And the process of bettering oneself is certainly that. But it was all too much effort for Ron. He couldn't be bothered to put in the hard work necessary to reshape himself into the person he wished he was. It was so much simpler to…well, frankly to run away.

This latest incident was a fine example actually. Hermione was infected with lycanthropy. And such a change in things greatly altered the group dynamics of the golden trio, and required a lot of adaptation to get used to. Ron had two problems with this. First and somewhat understandably, he was afraid of werewolves.

Second, and much more disappointingly, getting over this fear to help a friend who deeply needed his support in a time of struggle...was frankly too hard for him. He was good at a small number of things and they came naturally to him. He'd never really had to work hard for something before so…yeah, change was a concept Ron disliked.

He'd made all the right noises when asked for his support, then, when the opportunity arose he ran for it. Metaphorically running hell for leather for the hills. He'd headed to others whom he sometimes spent time with, and took up in their company instead. Then when he'd been forced to be in the same room as his supposed best friends he'd studiously ignored their presence and thus problems.

A neat little solution as far as Ron was concerned. More disturbingly were two additional issues. A) that he actually thought this proved his problem solving prowess and just reaffirmed his vision of himself as a master tactician. And B) that he was actually somewhat hacked off at Harry and Hermione for trying to draw him into their mess.

It wasn't fair, by his reasoning. His life was hard enough, why should he have to shoulder the burden of Hermione's little problem? And Harry shouldn't have expected it of him either! Where did he get off asking for him to risk it all hanging out with a werewolf - who wasn't even particularly pretty - when there was nothing in it for him?

Harry just had to be in the bloody spotlight all the time. It was downright infuriating. Left no time for him to shine it did!

Now, this is more or less what Ron had been telling himself to assuage his guilty conscience while he sat eating lunch the next day. He might have even apologized for being a berk and even promised to do better to keep them off his back had they actually bothered to show up for meal time.

Actually them not showing up just frustrated him more. After all it wasn't fair that he had to go looking for them surely?

Selfish gits, he thought to himself stuffing another forkful of food into his mouth. He'd make them come to him, that's what he'd do! See how they liked it!

—-

Belsize park London, was almost exactly the sort of place Harry could imagine Hermione having been raised in. A nice reasonably busy neighbourhood with nice little shops and restaurants secreted about it in small shopping complexes.

While they explored the neighbourhood they kept the topics of conversation light, sticking to Hermione's memories of growing up in the area, and occasionally discussing Harry's early thoughts on Arithmancy.

Arithmancy, it had to be said was not what Harry had been expecting. The pamphlet they'd read on it did the field of study a serious disservice by speaking only of it's use in predictive magics and in the magic of significant numbers.

In actuality it was much more complex and interesting than that. Arithmancy was the method used to define, design and craft magics from the ground up using mathematical equations. In effect being almost like the study of physics for Magic.

If one wanted to know what spell had been used, what counter was applicable or how to make a new incantation you needed arithmancy.

Hermione assured him as they returned to her house that it was even more interesting when used in conjunction with Ancient Runes. This would mean allowing him access to the field of enchanting and ward crafting among others.

As they walked back into the small cul de sac where Hermione's home was situated they noted that Mr Granger's vehicle was parked out front once again. When they actually reentered the house it was to find him relaxing on the couch. "Mum, Dad we're home!" Hermione called.

Dan craned his neck to look back over the couch at the, "Hey you two. Have a good time?" He asked.

His daughter nodded easily. "Yes, it's a nice day out actually, perfect for a walk."

There was the sound of footsteps and Emma stepped into the room. "Hello you two, we got a reply while you were out." She noted holding up an opened envelope.

"Already?" Asked Hermione sounding surprised. "What's it say?"

Emma pulled out the letter and handed it over but summarized it anyways. "If you're willing, Healer McKinnon will arrange an appointment for tonight at around five pm."

Again a blink of surprise from the teenager. "So soon?"

"Apparently so."

Hermione was silent for a time, pondering that, "I'd—I'd like to do this as soon as possible." She made a rueful face and gestured vaguely. "I just feel rather lost at the moment with everything…" She admitted.

Dan was nodding. "And this might help you catch your bearings…" His daughter simply nodded agreement.

Her parents shared a pointed look before Emma finally shrugged. Dan nodded absently to himself. "I'll stay here tonight then and meet the Headmaster so we can have the Wards installed." He looked back to Hermione. "Leave a list of any questions you want me to ask him."

Hermione sagged in relief, then looked to her friend hopefully. "Would you be willing to come with me? To see the Alpha I mean?"

To her everlasting relief Harry nodded immediately, not hesitating a moment and she felt a warm comfort fill her at his quiet support.

"Alright, I'll send the letter then," Emma agreed noting the interaction with interest. "According to the letter, the plan is to meet up with her near the Pack's headquarters, and she'll walk us in…"

Hermione was almost looking forward to it. "Where are we meeting them?"

"A small pub near here actually," Emma noted happy she wouldn't need to navigate half of London to get them to their appointed destination.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's on the other side of the neighbourhood, you've probably seen it. The Wolf's Head?" Emma noted ironically. "In retrospect that really should have been a dead giveaway…" There was a pregnant pause at that which gave birth to lots of little rambunctious pauses before Emma shook that off. "Come on you two, get yourselves washed up and come back down here, lunch is just about ready anyways. We can talk more about everything over lunch.

—-

Katelyn Bennett, or Katie as she preferred to be called. Sat quietly at a table in the back corner of the Wolf's Head Pub. It was her usual space, all but reserved for her on the pub's main floor. The perks of being the Alpha she supposed.

She liked this place, the pub as a whole that was, it was quiet, and comfortable, a place where her pack could meet and be virtually unbothered by outsiders.

And that was just on the main floor, where the regular folk were allowed to mix and mingle with them. Not that those folk were ever actually aware just whom it was they were mingling with…

The second and third floor however were different, the lower of the two holding a private bar for the pack, and the third housing secure rooms where pack could relax and not have to worry about acting like everyone else.

This pub wasn't ACTUALLY headquarters for the pack of course, that distinction went to her own place a few blocks away. However the pub was better suited to holding meets. It wasn't truly neutral ground seeing as the pack owned the place, but it was close enough for most purposes.

What was more, the Wolf's Head was more secure than it appeared, the second and third floor could be entirely isolated from the first, and had been reinforced sufficiently to hold in a whole pack of raging werewolves were the worst to happen. The rooms on the third floor could be individually isolated, in case a pack member needed a safe room on full moon.

Most of the staff here were wolves, or the family of wolves. Excepting Big Yan of course. And the less said about what exactly Big Yan was the better. Though he acted as an excellent bouncer from time to time. Even Weres couldn't really threaten him.

Add to that, the fact that few were truly aware this place belonged to a pack of weres and it was safe as houses. Though she and the rest of her pack always packed enough heat and tricks about themselves that trouble always seemed to find somewhere else to be when confronted.

Katie sighed, she hadn't really noticed it until just then, but she'd been caressing the butt of her handgun under her coat while she thought. She flicked the holster shut before relaxing more naturally into her seat.

When it came down to it, it was simply too soon after the full moon, yesterday had been the worst of course, coming down off the change. As it always was. Today was much better comparatively but she was still a bit edgy.

Not that she really needed to be given the circumstances, Karen McKinnon was a good one, and one of the few outsiders she allowed near her pack on a regular basis. Not a bad sort for a Witch.

And from what she knew, the ones the Healer said she was bringing in weren't big trouble either.

Pair of magical kids, and maybe a mundane parent or two. Only the girl was a new turn. That wasn't to say that she took any magical lightly of course.

Weres were fast after all, in addition to being durable and strong. Vamps were just as fast, though not quite so durable, however they were undisputed masters of stealth. Then of course were Goblins…well, she'd only ever met one of those, but they were reputed to be faster than they looked and deadly with blades and nasty magic traps…

The bell above the door tinkled and she rolled her head lazily on her shoulders to eye the new comers, _speak of the devil_ as they said.

Four people had just entered the pub. Two adult women, one she immediately recognized as Karen McKinnon, despite the more normal clothing she wore so as to blend in with the crowds of mundane people.

The other was almost certainly the girl's mother, and remarkably looked fairly calm under the circumstances.

Then of course was the lad…Pale, a kinda runty kid honestly, but nice enough in the face, aside from that scar…glasses and hand me downs, didn't smell or resemble the others though, a friend then? She could smell him from her seat though, same as all of them.

McKinnon smelled of antiseptic and ozone, the trademark of a Healer really. But this lad…smell of general maleness, nothing of note there but the ozone smell off him was virtually overpowering. More than met the eye in the magic department then.

Which of course left the newbie. Healthy young lass, wavy brown hair which bordered on bushy…Brown eyes, pale skin, slight frame, already smelled of the change. Not bad in the magic department either actually.

Looked a bit bookish, which wasn't a bad thing, was always good for a wolf to have more brains than brawn as far as she was concerned.

She watched them stand about uncertainly in the doorway, she knew Karen had seen her already, but knew the woman wouldn't push her to reveal herself just yet.

But Katie didn't really need the time to dig deeper on this bunch, she smelled about what she'd expected, nothing really surprising. Teen angst, hormones, nervous energy, a little excitement and the smell of the change in the girl.

She shook her head subtly at the two pack members who were situated near the door and they eased at her reassurance before she pushed to her feet and wandered over to the strangers.

They looked up as she approached, only briefly making eye contact with Karen and nodding. "This way, second floor's all ours."

Making her way on towards the stairs she didn't wait to see what they made of her brusque approach and was gratified when she heard them move to follow at a whispered word from the Healer.

She paused only briefly at the base of the stairs and caught Big Yan's eye. "Yan!" She hollered. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything, and give Yvette a call would you? She needs the wakeup call today." She called waiting just long enough for his nod and wave of acknowledgement before continuing up the stairs.

Silently, she drew little breaths in as they climbed the stairs, nothing that would draw attention to the fact she was actually scenting them out. The stress and nervousness had clearly ratcheted up somewhat from the new change.

Oddly enough it was her friend's smell which was more interesting. Determination of some variety, concern, affection for his friend, you could practically see the supportive hand he had on her shoulder.

She opened the door to the second floor, after typing in the passcode into the lock. "Nobody else is in at the moment, most are still sacked out after the Moon at their own places." She explained casually after everyone was inside and she'd closed the door.

She sat at a large table she'd reserved for the meeting and kicked up her feet. "Have a seat grab a drink." She suggested indicating the pitchers of water in the middle. The others complied one by one, though none were quite so relaxed and casual as herself.

Considering the group across from her for a while she smiled, directing it at the now tensed teenage girl. "Relax kiddo, stress is half the curse for our kind. I'll give you a free piece of advice, regardless of the fact we're meeting to see if you'll be a good fit for my pack. Invest time and money in method of stress management."

The girl was clearly surprised by her suddenly friendly attitude, and put somewhat off balance by it. "Er—Thank you, I'll bear it in mind?" She offered uncertainly.

Katie just smirked in mild amusement, "In case you were curious, I was testing you a bit back there, making you wait a bit, being a bit rude…just seeing how you react under stress." She admitted. "I'll be keeping an eye on you a lot while we speak, getting an idea for who you really are okay?"

The girl nodded a little more certainly now, tests seemed to be something this one understood so that made her a little more calm. "Anyone can put on a smile and look friendly, but nobody can hide their smell." She advised, and got another nod in response, the girl setting her shoulders and looking determined.

The Alpha turned her attention to Karen and nodded, "McKinnon." She greeted shortly.

"Bennett."

She made a sweeping gesture at the group across from herself "Introductions if you would?"

"This is Hermione Granger, our newest infected Witch, with her are her friend, Harry Potter and her mother Emma Granger." The Healer introduced pointing out each in turn. "This is Alpha Katie Bennett of the North West pack of London."

Katie nodded back at each of them. "Was under the impression a father might be coming as well?" She asked curiously.

McKinnon shrugged easily. "He opted to stay home and meet the warder team."

All werewolves were required by law to have their residence warded by a witch, wizard or Goblin, per the treaty. At least in Britain. Not all followed through on this of course, but most packs did it on spec, it was just good sense after all.

"Fair enough," She agreed settling a bit more into her chair. "Well then, I suppose we'd better get started? Maybe a bit of pack history. Then a bit about what it means to be one of us, followed by some Q&A?" She suggested.

Everyone across from her nodded easily. "I'll start us off then. My name is Katelyn Bennett, though I prefer to go by Katie. I was as you magicals say, a muggle. I was infected about oh…ten years ago now, just outside Manchester. But I'll leave the details on that for another time." She said waving that off. "I learned soon enough that while many werewolf clans or packs are civil enough in there own way, many more were not."

She grimaced, reflecting on the truth of that statement. "It's a hard life, and breeds hard people. It's not easy on the women. Male humans have a greater capacity for aggressive instincts as it is, but add in the wolf and sometimes the being you get out of the mix is a really bad person."

"Like Fenrir Greyback?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Her eyes snapped to the girl and she nodded firmly. "Aye, and Greyback's about as bad as they come…but I'll come back to that in a minute or so."

Katie shrugged. "I felt it was about time a pack which favoured females was put together and, after going it on my own for a bit, hooked up with the packs here in London to negotiate some turf." She explained, "I picked up the girls from the other packs who've either had enough or are vulnerable enough they'd be a target in short order. We get a lot of new turns, or girls who've been beaten up one too many times."

She paused. "I've taken in a couple males too it's true. Steven and Cole. But they're good blokes, not really dominant types." She assured the girl, considering her reaction and her background.

"Just what have you been told about weres up at that school of yours?" She asked eventually.

The girl brightened at being asked a question. "Weres, or more specifically werewolves for the sake of this discussion, are people who have been infected with a disease known as Lycanthropy." She recited in a firm voice, her eyes going unfocused as she recalled what she'd been told. "It's effects are fairly well known even in the muggle world, on the full moon an infected person will transform into a near wolf creature. This creature is almost always violent and without the use of Wolfsbane potion are exceedingly dangerous. Wolfsbane potion allows a werewolf to remain calm and controlled after the transformation."

She paused taking a breath, slowing slightly as she realized she was babbling a bit. "Those bitten by a werewolf in human form pick up wolf-like tendencies instead of becoming fully infected. Lycanthropy cannot be transmitted by birth to their young, in fact if two werewolves should mate whilst in their wolf form the offspring will in fact be wolves instead of humans. Albeit very intelligent wolves…It is also not known why some werewolves almost completely transform into a wolf, whilst others obtain what is referred to as a half form…"

Katie smiled ruefully, raising a hand to stop her. "That's more than sufficient…not bad actually, considering the wizarding world's attitude towards our kind. Hmmm where to begin…" She speculated aloud.

"You already know how the infection is spread and how it is not. Which is good, I'll just add that sexual contact with a werewolf in human form has no effect and as far as any of us are aware no one has seen fit to test that in wolf form. As for Wolfsbane…"

Here she sighed tiredly. "Ironically wolfsbane is actually made up of materials which are toxic to us on some levels. Aconite being the most common. Brewed by a magical into a potion however and it is no longer poisonous." Here she made a face. "Although I admit it tastes utterly foul and can't be sugared up to improve it's taste. Oddly enough it is not because it weakens the wolf that we appear more calm. I would in fact say it is that it calms the human inside us."

She saw this was met with confusion, even from the healer so she explained. "Are any of you familiar with wolves, the normal kind I mean?" She got a couple nods. "Are they uncompromisingly violent, vicious, do they _kill_ for sport, do they attack and kill others of their kind to prove their dominance? She asked.

"No…" Ventured Hermione. Wolves might fight for dominance but it rarely resulted in death, and they certainly weren't any of the others. Unless they were rabid of course.

"What about humans? Humans commit murder don't they?" She asked rhetorically. "Kill for sport sometimes? Kill and fight constantly to prove who should rule?" She sat forward and stabbed her finger onto the table pointedly. "It is not that the Lycanthropy brings out the wolf in specific. It's that it brings out the animal, in both sides of us. And the human animal is a very different beast from man or wolf."

She smiled as Healer McKinnon seemed to be following. "The animal side of the wolf is just a wolf. As that is all they are. Smart animals, but animals all the same. Have you ever heard about some of the things Chimps do to each other and people who cross their path?" She asked.

The girl and the mother shuddered and she grinned darkly. "Chimps are a good metaphor they're our closest animal cousin…"

"Yes, I think I get what your driving at." Hermione noted. "Chimps are known for their violent and seemingly irrational behaviours. Even to those who have treated them well in the past…"

She nodded in satisfaction. "Good. My point in all this is that it is not the wolf you need to fight so much as the human when transformed, and as that part is subdued by the potion we become more docile." She explained, "Which brings me to something else. You mentioned that it isn't known what makes some transform more fully than others. The wolf who attacked you? How wolf-like did he appear?"

"It was a half form…" Hermione relayed quietly.

Katie nodded sympathetically. "Some of us need the potion more than others, and some transform more cleanly than others for some very specific reasons." The Alpha explained. "Simply put it has to do with how much they have accepted their situation. If they fight it, struggling to remain human despite the inevitable they will almost certainly become violent half-form beasts. As for the other factor. You mentioned Fenrir Greyback…" She murmured thinking of the monster in question.

"Do you know why he is appears monstrous even in human form, or in his half-form?" She asked. Hermione shook her head, looking interested. "It is because when it comes down to it he _is_ a monster. Not because of his disease, but because that is who he has chosen to be. He accepts the change gladly yes, but he isn't looking to become a wolf, not really, he's looking to become the powerful monster he envisions himself as."

She saw nods of understanding, "The wolf who attacked you, do you think he accepted what he is?"

Hermione and Harry both shook their heads simultaneously. "No…he didn't seem to like what he was…" Hermione said firmly. "In fact he seemed to hate it."

The Alpha nodded soberly. "And so he hates what he becomes, and fights it with every fibre of his being. I know Remus, yes Healer McKinnon informed me who it was." She said raising a hand to stall any objections. "He hates being a werewolf, he sees himself as a monster, a disaster waiting for a place to happen."

A sigh accompanied her reflections on the man in question. "He's shunned the pack life in the mistaken belief it will make him like Greyback if he starts to accept who he is. He fights it every time he changes, and because of it, it nearly kills him each time he does so. You've no doubt seen him in the days following a change, how does he appear?" She asked.

To her surprise Harry was the one who spoke this time. "Weak…tired, frail and grey."

She smiled slightly at the lad in thanks. "And yet…here I am, I went through the change a day and a half ago too. Yet do I appear as poorly off as he?"

She already knew the answer but was gratified they seemed to agree that she didn't look as badly off as Remus Lupin. "I know what I am." She said firmly. "I know that what I can become is dangerous, and _yes_ if I don't take the potion I'm violent. But I'm not as violent as I would be if I were to fight it or revel in it."

Hermione was nodding now looking thoughtful. "Now, you no doubt know the physical changes a Werewolf experiences yes? Better sight, better hearing, better smell, stronger, faster, more agile, more durable?"

Katie received nods in return. "Those are what could in a way be considered the upsides of the disease. With the one night a month change being the cost we pay for it. But there are some additional downsides." She admitted. "We can be killed without silver, but it is far more lethal to us than other metals. It's not instant death like in the stories but it burns like hades and causes much more damage that will last. Aconite is poisonous if left unrefined into a potion, and the change is an obvious downside."

They were nodding and judging from the way the girl was twitching she wished she had something to take notes with. "Male Werewolves tend to be more aggressive or dominant, but this is not always the case. They tend to feel the need to challenge each other regularly. As for females…" She said leaning back again. "It can go one of three ways. The first possibility, and unfortunately the most common, is that our DNA becomes too hybridized to allow us to become pregnant." She noted Hermione flinched in response to that and pressed on.

"The second possibility, and the second most common outcome for us it that we sometime experience reduced menstrual effects but are still fertile, albeit at a reduced rate." She paused to see them take this in. "The final and by far the most rare effect, present in one in perhaps a hundred females, is that they are fertile, avoid menstruation in the traditional sense entirely and effectively go into heat. Becoming randy once a year during which time males of our kind tend to be drawn to them." She noted the general concern that seemed to settle on most of the others at the table with her.

"Now, as I said that last one's uncommon. Do you have any other questions? Anything at all?" She asked relaxing a bit now they were past the really hard parts.

Hermione looked a bit surprised. "Actually you seem to have answered most of the already but…" She trailed off looking thoughtful and Katie grinned, this owe had a good head on her shoulders she'd ask some good ones she was sure.

"What would my place in the pack be, what would be expected of me as a new member? What concessions are made for the full moon and how do we get a hold of Wolfsbane?" The girl babbled. "Is travel possible as a were, between countries I mean. What do you do for a living?"

She couldn't help but laugh and the girl paused, looking worried. "Okay, okay! Slow down lass, let's see what was the first one? What would your place in the pack be?" She asked confirming.

"I'm Alpha, meaning I get final say in all disputes and pack decisions. Though I will educate you further in the way the hierarchy is maintained in different groups just in case you end up meeting them at some point." She shrugged. "In addition, the question of punishment for infractions such as criminal offences and fighting fall to me. As for your place. You hold the same position as any other wolf in the pack besides myself."

Her eyes watched the girl carefully to see how she was taking this, "What would be expected of you? That's a little more complicated, we tend to levy a small tax of whatever income you make, about 5% to pay for providing pack resources, this pub and it's saferooms, Wolfsbane, what have you." She rolled her shoulders easily. "That said, this tax is contingent upon your ability to meet the basic costs of subsistence. You are a student after all, if you can't pay the tax without going hungry and such, then the tax is either reduced or removed entirely."

Here she locked eyes with Hermione to make sure she would be understood. "You will come when called by myself, and you will defend your fellow pack mates should it come to that." She stated firmly. "From there it is mostly a matter of keeping your nose clean and making sure you don't cause general havoc or infect people. As a witch-blood however I may approach you about more magically inclined duties in the future. I have only one other witch-blood in my pack and her particulars precluded her from proper magical education."

At Hermione's interested expression she elaborated. "For example, are you any good at potions?"

Hermione nodded hurriedly, and her friend snorted in amusement causing everyone to look at him. "Er—sorry, Hermione has the best score for potions in the entire school dating back decades. I know for a fact she can brew NEWT standard potions already."

Now that was an interesting tidbit. "Good, perhaps as your training continues you can brew Wolfsbane for the pack." Katie speculated hopefully. "Now, as for concessions for the full moon, this pub's upper two floors are reinforced and secured at moonrise on the full moon, in addition there is an extra safe room at my place. That being said it would be preferable for you to construct one of your own at you place."

"Otherwise, try to be somewhere away from people you could infect if your caught away from a safe room. Always carry a current supply of Wolfsbane around the full moon, and finally you will need to be absolutely perfectly aware of exactly when the full moon is each month without fail. Understood?"

Hermione was nodding. "Yes."

She eased a bit at her easy agreement. "As for how we get a hold of the potion. It's handled at cost to the pack by Healer McKinnon here."

She sighed, standing and stretching. "Now as for the last two questions. Travel if you want to go elsewhere for an extended period of time, particularly over the full moon. You will need to be aware of the location of other packs territories, and their tendencies and alignments. You need to know where you will be as exactly as possible on the full moon so that you are either in unaligned territory away from those who you could harm, or in a guest safe room provided by a friendly pack. Most importantly, DO NOT, attempt to travel too close to the moon itself as travel delays could end in you being trapped in an airport or worse on board a plane when the change hits."

This got a very heartfelt nod of agreement from the teenager and her mother. "As for what I do for a living. I work for a division specifically tasked with handling the weird and wonderful side of the world. That is all I'm cleared to tell you. Any further questions?"

The teenage girl chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I'm sure I'll have more…" She ventured.

"Well hey, you don't need to think of them all right now right? If you have an owl and address it here I'll get it. But I have a cell as well." She assured her. "Now, I'll tell you what I observed while sitting here speaking with you okay?"

The girl nodded, looking curious now. "You're calm and intelligent, and apparently don't get totally bent out of shape easily, despite what's happened to you. I'd have to test you out with the rest of the pack to be sure, but I think you might be a good match for us. The moon is on the third of next month. We can of course meet again sooner than that, or put it off until then…"

"I think I wouldn't mind meeting again some time sooner than that, to ease into things." The girl ventured.

"Fair enough, we can see about setting up a date and time." Katie assured her, fishing out a list. "In the mean time, this is what you will need to make a safe room for yourself. It'll be expensive, but it's important." The girl took the list and peered at it. "Just reminding you though, we've got safe rooms here, or at my place if you can't have one ready in time for your first moon."

"Thank you Miss Bennett," Hermione ventured gratefully. "This has been a real help."

She smiled benignly at her, "Call me Katie, here's my contact info, mail, owl, cell, whatever…" She said handing across a business card, then checking her watch. "It's near supper time, if you want I can instruct Big Yan to give you a meal on the house?"

Hermione looked to her mother who was shaking her head. "If you wouldn't mind, I think we'll head home now, I have supper planned already and there is a visitor due this evening that we'd like to meet if we can. May myself or my husband call if we need to ask questions as well?"

"Of course, and no problem." She assured the woman as the others went to rise.

She tipped her head at the girl. "See you around kiddo."

—-

"So, what do you think honey?" Emma asked her daughter, as she carefully slipped her car through traffic on the way back to their home. They had parted ways with Healer McKinnon at the Pub, thanking her for her time.

Hermione, she noted in the rearview mirror, was nodding thoughtfully. "I think that their pack might work well. It'll be interesting to see how the fit is with them…" Harry was nodding thoughtfully too, a small frown on his lips and Emma wondered what was worrying him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

He looked up in surprise at being addressed. "Hmm, nothing! Nothing actually, just thinking." He said regaining himself.

"Oh, what about?" Her daughter asked curiously.

He shifted uncertainly. "Just a couple random ideas I had, nothing important. If they come to anything I'll let you know."

Hermione nodded slowly in return. "Okay,"

It was only a short while later that they finally pulled up in front of their house, piling out of the car and walking back up the steps. It was here that Harry and Hermione paused.

"Well, I'd say the wards are up." Harry noted seeming pleased.

Emma moved to follow them and felt the barest hint of static pass over her before her world shifted slightly. Where before her front yard had been empty aside from themselves now there were a pair of warders standing in the yard working busily at the edges of the property.

"Come on mum, I can hear dad in the back yard." Hermione encouraged leading her around the side of the house.

Sure enough as they came around into the space behind the house, they found her husband and Dumbledore speaking with each other, whilst a couple more warders worked about the house. The old wizard looked over at their arrival and beamed happily at them. "Ah, here they are."

He nodded pleasantly at them. "Good evening you three, might I ask how your meeting went?"

In all honesty Emma Granger was conflicted about the old wizard, she knew both teenagers respected him deeply, and knew that he had a powerful reputation. However his handling of affairs concerning their daughter and her friend has been…less than impressive. Still despite this, he seemed to genuinely care for their wellbeing and had gone out of his way to help them when the opportunity presented itself. She would keep a closer eye on affairs going forward however, for the sake of her daughter if nothing else.

"Well enough headmaster," She offered stoically.

He nodded seriously, acknowledging her before turning his attention to Hermione, "They might be a good fit sir, but we need to meet with them a couple more times to be certain." Her daughter explained.

The aged man smiled slightly at her, "Very good Miss Granger, I am most pleased to hear that." He said sincerely, before turning his eyes to her friend. "And you Harry, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine sir."

Dumbledore smiled a bit more broadly at the boy's reserved tone. "I get the feeling there is more you wish to say however."

Harry nodded, looking a bit rueful. "I uh—I was wondering if it would be okay for me to visit Diagon Alley tomorrow." He asked hopefully.

The older wizard blinked in surprise, "But of course Harry, so long as you are cautious you need no permission from me. However this is rather timely…As it would be a good idea for you to prepare the way for perhaps donating those funds for the wards here. If you would allow me, I would happily accompany you?"

Harry smiled a bit more certainly at that. "Thank you sir, I'd appreciate that."

Emma noticed her daughter was fidgeting now, "I'm sorry sir, but I have to ask, did my father ask about our summer homework?"

Dumbledore shared an amused look with Dan and herself. "He did indeed. I decided however that in the wake of what has happened to you, to let the two of you ignore those assignments. You and Harry both will have enough to be getting on with I believe?"

Her daughter nodded conceding the point though it was hard to tell if it pleased her or not. "However I did have a thought. Has young Harry talked to you about his change in electives?"

This was news to Emma but Hermione was nodding. "Yes Headmaster."

"I thought he might have, if I might, perhaps I could arrange a meeting with the Professors for the courses he is switching to. Perhaps tomorrow morning before we visit the Alley? Professor's Babbling and Vector do not have classes at that time so it'd be rather ideal…"

Harry looked hopefully to the Grangers, and Emma had to smile. "That should work nicely I think, what do you think Dan?"

Her husband nodded and Dumbledore looked pleased. "Thank you," Harry said looking grateful.

"It's not a problem Harry," Dan assured the boy.

Dumbledore looked around and noted the warders appeared to be packing up. "Very good, now I believe the first ward scheme we agreed upon is almost finished. I will speak with them and add a couple of my own to the mix once they are complete." He promised. "Once finished I will be on my way. I look forward to meeting you all again tomorrow."

They nodded understanding, and after saying their goodbyes, they parted ways and returned to the house.

—-

Ron was concerned, he didn't like being concerned, it made his meals sit poorly in his stomach. He hadn't seen Harry and Hermione all day, and was beginning to suspect that it might in someway have been related to why they had not approached him.

How was he supposed to apologize to them if they weren't bloody around to hear it?

Just where did they get off skipping classes too? Sure Hermione had that thing he didn't like to think about, but it didn't seem fair that they got off classes and he didn't. He'd hurt his leg for Merlin's sake. He should get time off too.

It wasn't fair. Potter and Granger always got special treatment.

Still, it was hard to apologize so they wouldn't be angry at him, when he couldn't bloody see them now wasn't it?

He hoped he ran into them soon. He would likely forget about all this if they took too long showing up.

—-

Remus and Sirius looked up at the knock at the door. "You know she's just going to keep coming around until you actually open the door and talk to her right?" Sirius noted tiredly from his place on the couch.

The werewolf sagged in defeat. "I know, I just…I don't want other people around me right now Padfoot. It's not safe." He flinched at the glare Black shot him at that as the other man went to go hide.

"Answer the bloody door Moons."

He sighed and pushed to his feet before padding to the entrance and pulling it open. Sure enough it was Karen McKinnon. "Karen…" He greeted soberly.

He and Karen had known each other a long time. Since school really. She was one of the few people, prior to the paper's latest expose at least, who had known he was a werewolf.

"Remus," She greeted a touch stiffly. "Mind if I come in, Dumbledore already warned me about the identity of your guest." She informed him and he blinked in surprise.

"He did?"

She nodded sternly. "Yes, explained the whole sordid affair, I have to say it makes a lot more sense than the story the Ministry believes…" She grumped. "Now, as I said, are you going to let me in, or are you going to make me wait on the doorstep again?"

He had the good grace to look bashful and stepped aside waving her in and she stepped smartly past him. "Might as well come out Padfoot," she called. "I just informed Remus I already knew you were here."

The rough and careworn face of Sirius Black slowly appeared around a corner before his body followed. He looked like hell, then again that was basically where he'd been the last thirteen years. Still the smile which lit his face was the same as it had ever been when he saw the healer. "Karen." He greeted stepping forward, before pausing. "Er—I'd give you a hug, but I'm a bit wiffy right now." He admitted looking down at himself. "I've showered, but…well Azkaban's stink seems to be hard to wash away."

She smiled a bit. "Black, it's good to know you didn't do those things they said you did. I never wanted to believe you'd have done that."

His expression grew somber and he offered a small smile. "Thanks Karen," He jerked his chin at Remus who was still standing there uncomfortably. "You here to see this great lump?"

She nodded. "Yes, I heard what happened naturally." Her eyes moved to the werewolf who wilted looking ashamed. "Oh please, don't look like I just kicked you." She snapped.

"What happened was an accident, resultant from a high stress situation and poor conditions. Should you have remembered your potion? Yes, but things distracted you, I'll note Severus Snape, who was late bringing your potion in the first place didn't bring it along when he chased after you and Black either." She remarked sternly.

This drew a thoughtful pause. "I still infected someone with this curse Karen…" He murmured.

Karen sighed, nodding. "You did, though it was not your intent. Which matters more than you give it credit." She eyed him darkly. "You're so afraid of becoming the monster who infected you Remus that you are slipping into patterns which all but ensure that outcome."

He looked up sharply at that accusation. "You won't join a pack for fear of becoming too wolf-like. You're alone, isolated and living a high stress lifestyle. These thing put you and other at greater risk than anything else."

She paced over to the couch in the small living room and sat. "We had an interesting conversation today with Alpha Bennett." She remarked and he looked up tilting his head in curiosity. Katie Bennett wasn't a bad sort the few times he'd met her.

"I was aware of what was discussed for the most part. Hermione Granger was very interested to learn some things from the Alpha. Advice on reducing the impact of the change, some ways to retain greater control of the wolf with or without the potion…" She said her tone leading.

Try as he might, Remus couldn't help but perk up a bit at that. Before becoming suspicious. Many Alphas claimed that they knew the secret to control, when really they were merely self indulgent monster in disguise.

"You fight the change Remus, it's natural given your fear of Greyback and those like him. But ultimately fighting it makes it that much worse when the change completes." Karen explained.

Remus snorted derisively. "More give in to the wolf nonsense I—"

"Shut up Remus and actually listen." She barked and he flinched. "Sorry, but your inability to listen to sound advice is really grating on me. That was not what she was saying."

"Just hear her out Moony," Sirius advised tiredly, "Worst case nothing changes."

She nodded firmly. "I've long had a similar theory, but Katie put it into words better than I. Tell me Remus, what are wolves like? Natural wolves I mean, the kind you see on the muggle telly chasing deer in the forest?"

"They're reclusive mostly, tend to stay away from humans…" He remarked.

"Yes, it's true, they fight for dominance yes, but do they tend to kill each other?" She asked. "Attack humans without need?"

He shook his head. "No, Wolves avoid humans for the most part. While technically no wolf on human attacks have been recorded, they are believed to hunt isolated humans if they are starving. As for dominance fights. No they don't tend to kill each other." He sighed. "What is your point Karen. Weres are not natural wolves."

"You are right, they aren't. But something about the way Katie described how she perceived the problem made something click for me. You perceive your wolf as a monster correct? A mix between yourself and the wolf?"

He nodded that was essentially correct. "This might not be the way to look at it. Wolves are animals, plain and simple, they are what they are. But humans are a dichotomy, we are both human civilization and the human animal. What is the natural man like? Not what society tells us what we are, but how we behave when we're at our worst, our most primal. Are we gentle and reclusive?"

He shook his head, curious now where she was going. "No,"

"Do some of us kill for reasons not to do with necessity." She asked, and he nodded. "The way Katie explained it Remus when you change and fight the wolf you allow the human animal, the uncivilized man to take over in it's place. It's not the wolf you should be fighting, so much as the ape."

He blinked in surprise. "I'm not telling you to deny your humanity and abandon it. I'm telling you to embrace the wolf and fight the savage ape inside you." She smirked. "She made an example one I had to look up a bit before coming here. Chimps."

Both wizard's cocked their heads at her and Sirius interrupted. "Er—I hate to ask but what's a chimp?"

"A Chimpanzee, or a chimp, is an ape, just as we, gorillas and orangutans are apes. In fact they are among the closest related species to humans. And their natural behaviour is just about as repugnant. They are prone to killing for sport, attacking without provocation and are known to mutilate their foes and fallen enemies." The others winced. "Now, I don't know about you but that sounds very much like the worst of humanity, and very much like Greyback."

"I saw her myself earlier today as I was telling you. Katie's just been through the change too you know? And while she appears tired she isn't as badly off as you are Remus." She sighed seeing that she was slowly getting through to him. "Look, the simplest way to put this is that you've been fighting the wrong animal in the effort to maintain your humanity. Embracing the wolf won't make you peaceful and perfectly safe. I won't tell you that. But it'll be a vast improvement over the beast which gains dominance when you try to cage the wolf inside you." She explained gently.

"The civilized man can't come to the surface with Lycanthropy Remus, but you can choose which animal it is that you become. The wolf or the ape." She pushed to her feet. "Look I only meant to come tell you that and check in on you. I just thought you might benefit from trying that out next moon. You never know maybe it'll help. Katie suggested a more natural wolf-like form might come along with it…" She shrugged.

"Now, Sirius, you watch over this guy okay?" She instructed and his friend nodded. "I'll stop in again tomorrow with some supplies and see about getting you both recovering a bit. Until then, try not to beat yourself up too much Remus. As I said you weren't the only one making mistakes that night. And at least with you I know the mistake was an honest one."

She headed to the door and let herself out without saying goodbye.

"What do you think Moons?" Sirius asked eventually leaning against the wall. "Worth a try?"

Remus considered that, then nodded slowly. "At this point I'll try it. I'm not sure I buy it yet, but…"

"Fair enough. That's all anyone can ask at this point. Now come on, let's get some chow, I've been surviving off garbage for the last ten months, I could use a real meal, even if it's canned soup." He encouraged.

That was something he could focus on Remus supposed. Sirius needed him as much as he needed Sirius. The rest could wait a bit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please PLEASE provide me with the wondrous fuel of imagination that is ratings, reviews, comments and predictions about what is to come.


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT Author's Notes:** This is the last of today's uploads. As this is all the currently written chapters of this story. Just a reminder when reading this! Dumbledore is not intended to be Evil/Manipulative in this. So I hope you bear that in mind when reading his parts in things. As ever I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Harry was saddened to see just how disheartened Hermione appeared as she shuffled into the kitchen again after getting ready for the day the following morning. She'd appeared out of sorts at breakfast too, but the company had distracted her for a time from her worries. It appeared too much time alone had allowed her to reflect excessively on her misfortunes.

He couldn't allow it, he could understand it, but he couldn't stand to see his friend looking so defeated. So, pushing himself to his feet, he made his way over to his friend who was standing staring absently into space while tying her hair up in a rough ponytail behind her head in her bedroom.

Hermione seemed surprised when he drew her into a hug. "It'll be okay Mione, we're getting a handle on things, just give it some time and it'll all work out." He promised her.

She relaxed into his hug, simply resting her head on his shoulder. "You can't know that Harry, I—I'm dangerous now. I'm not who I used to be, I just—."

He hugged her tighter before easing back to look at her. "You're exactly who you were before all this happened, you just have a few extra worries now as far as I'm concerned." At her doubtful look he smiled gently at her. "Are you dangerous now? Sure, but you always were. Just ask Malfoy, you have a mean right hook." He teased, earning a quelling look, in return eliciting a sigh from him. "As for your…lycanthropy, we'll do our best to mitigate the risks, that's all we can do isn't it? And don't you think for a minute any of us here are going to leave you just because this happened to you." He murmured pulling her back into the hug.

This time Hermione eased and nodded, before drawing a shuddering breath. "Thanks Harry…I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered into his shoulder.

Harry could think of nothing he could say to that, so he just held her until she finally decided to pull back. "They'll be here soon I expect, we might need to get the door though, Dad's doing something in his study and mum's out getting groceries…" She murmured wiping absently at the tears which had formed in her eyes, before chuckling weakly. "I'm sorry, I thought I was past this."

"It's fine, I absolutely understand." Harry assured her. "No one expects you to not be shaken up by all this."

She nodded slowly in agreement before stopping sharply as a knock sounded at the door. "Speak of the wizard…" Hermione chuckled as they started towards the front door.

Hermione looked through the small view port before opening the door. There standing on the doorstep were Professors Dumbledore and Babbling. Both looking somewhat less conspicuous than they might normally. Harry couldn't help but blink in consternation at the strange baby blue suit Dumbledore wore. So he was somewhat relieved when Professor Babbling was wearing something far less obtrusive. In fact the young, admittedly attractive woman wouldn't have looked out of place wandering a muggle mall.

Professor Babbling was one of the few teachers he'd never had occasion to speak with in his time at Hogwarts. He knew she was young, a relatively new professor having replaced one who had retired just before their third year. In fact she looked newly out of Hogwarts herself. He also knew Hermione swore by her. She also looked to practically bubbling with excitement as she bounced up and down on her heels standing on the doorstep.

Dumbledore smiled benignly at them, "Hello Harry, Hermione, might we come in?"

Hermione smiled slightly before stepping aside and waving them through. "Of course, please feel free."

Babbling bounced through the door excitedly before pausing looking sheepish, "I'm sorry, I'm a half-blood you know? My dad was a muggle born, but I never got the chance to see the inside of a muggle house before—" She admitted casting her eyes about avidly. "So many interesting things!"

Dumbledore chuckled his eyes twinkling merrily as he stepped in behind her and Hermione closed the door. "Might I ask what has caught your eye thus far my dear?"

Babbling paused considering, "The lights," She eventually decided waving to one of the recessed lights set into the ceiling. "I know they use electricity in some way, tame lightning as they say, but I don't really know how it is used to produce light."

This produced a fond smile from Hermione, who naturally set about explaining it to the woman. "The electricity is channeled via conductive wire into a metallic filament in the centre of the glass bulb which is filled with inert gases. In those conditions the metallic filament glows very brightly."

The professor mulled that over for a minute before smiling happily to herself, "And just like that I have an idea for my next experiment!" She said grinning, before looking to Hermione hopefully. "I don't suppose you have any information on the experiments used to create them?"

This brought her student up short, "Not on hand but—" She stopped as there was the sound of approaching feet and her father came down the stairs. "Oh hey dad, this is Professor Babbling, she's our Ancient Runes teacher. She was wondering about Edison's experiments with lightbulbs," She said as the two shook hands. "Do you think you could quickly dig up some information on it for her?"

Dan blinked in surprise before nodding slowly in agreement, "Sure, just give me a few minutes."

Dumbledore smiled happily at them all, "Wonderful!" He said before sobering slightly. "Now, I'm afraid Professor Vector is rather busy grading her exams and could not come today, however I will bring her around at earliest convenience." He promised.

"Perhaps you kids should take them into the living room? I'll go look up that information you asked for in the meantime." Dan suggested pointedly.

Hermione blushed realizing she'd unintentionally kept everyone standing around in the entryway. "Of course."

Harry watched in amusement as Babbling happily started about taking everything in as they walked through the house into the living room before getting seated. "Would either of you like something to eat or drink?" His friend asked now that her manners had been remembered.

"Some tea would be lovely if it's available." Babbling requested after Dumbledore shook his head genially.

"It will be available in just a minute." Hermione promised leaving the room heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Babbling focused her attention on Harry as the girl left the room. "Now, Mister Potter, I understand you're interested in joining my class next term?"

He bobbed his head dutifully, "Yes ma'am."

This earned a slight smile from her before she started digging in her bag for something, "I look forward to it, now I have some materials for you to read of course, but more over…" She paused hauling out a couple books and a case of some kind. "I have some things for you to practice with. Luckily none of this will require any magic that will set off the Ministry sensors. I took the liberty of grabbing a spare third year kit for rune crafting, here you go." She said handing it off to him.

She settled back in her seat smoothing her skirt, "Now, if I might ask, what is it that draws you to my class?"

Because he knew just how it would likely sound at first Harry blushed profusely, eliciting a tinkling laugh from the professor. "I think I have my answer then?"

If possible he blushed harder, "Er—sort of ma'am, I mean…Hermione is going to need the company going forward and…well, she did make the topic sound interesting."

Babbling's expression softened, "I understand, and that's a plenty good reason too as far as I'm concerned." She assured him, "The reason I asked though, is that I wondered if it had anything to do with your family history?"

Harry blinked dumbly at her in confusion for a moment before a chagrined sigh from Dumbledore drew their attention. "It seems I've forgotten something important once again…" He murmured before casting an apologetic look Harry's way. "Please Bathsheda if you would be so kind as to fill Harry in on your meaning? And Harry my boy, I do apologize for forgetting this, I'm afraid there are simply too many things going on for me to remember everything."

Babbling nodded, a slightly sad cast passing over her face before she collected herself and directed her attention back to her new student. "The Potter family were, during your parents' and grandparents' life times, the most accomplished wizarding rune and ward crafters in Great Britain mister Potter." She stated simply. "Your family was highly sought after by many for their skill, which even the Goblins had trouble matching. I had wondered if it was because of this that you were interested in my class - or perhaps because of your scar. Apparently not though," she commented with a smirk.

This confused Harry for a moment, and even Dumbledore cocked his head in thought before nodding in understanding. Harry was about to ask what she meant when Hermione finally returned with the tea.

"Thank you Miss Granger…" Professor Babbling said.

Hermione smiled ruefully, "We're away from school professor, if you wish you may call me Hermione."

Babbling nodded. "Of course."

Harry regained the professor's attention before voicing his confusion. However instead it was Dumbledore who explained. "What Professor Babbling is referring to is the reason that the killing curse, which traditionally leaves no mark, left a sowilo rune or lightning bolt scar where it struck."

Harry blinked in surprise, his hand briefly darting up to his forehead before falling away as Babbling nodded agreement. "Yes, now I can't be certain exactly why of course, but I can make a guess or two." She ventured. "I would assume that Lily Potter create a protective enchantment of some kind?" She asked looking to the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded promptly. "Yes, a potent love based shield fuelled by her own sacrifice in Harry's defence…I believe it may have been based on an ancient Potter family ritual my dear." *****

The other professor nodded, "That would make sense, you see to anchor such a powerful enchantment to her child she would need to carve or tattoo a rune. Everything I've ever heard or read about the…uh, incident, suggested that she didn't have much time to prepare in depth so she likely opted to carve it." She explained hurriedly.

"Now, as this is light magic we're talking about, the scar should have faded by now, which begs the question, why did it not?" She asked absently, "My theory is this, the shield stopped the curse yes, but caused a dark magic feedback of some kind through the anchor. Not unheard of, and not enough to kill, but enough to re-etch the scar with dark magic."

Here she shrugged. "It is unlikely that we'll ever know for sure as recreating the circumstances would of course be highly unethical."

Dumbledore nodded sage agreement, "If I may add my dear, it is also likely that Voldemort was working a great many other black magics as well at the time. Any one of them could easily have affected the scar in this way."

Babbling nodded, before looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on a tangent like that." She apologized looking to Harry in specific.

He smiled slightly at her, "It's alright professor, I—it's very interesting. Do you know where I could learn more about my family's work?" Harry asked looking between the two professors, idly running a hand over his scar, uncertain what to think of the idea of his mum carving it into his head.

Dumbledore paused thinking, "There is a goodly chance that such knowledge may have been secured, at least in part in the family vault at Gringotts."

Harry frowned, thinking back to the vault he'd seen. "I don't recall seeing any books or anything like that the last time I went in there."

Dumbledore looked to him questioningly before giving him a rueful smile. "Ah Harry, tell me? When you visited that vault, did they by any chance refer to it as a trust vault?"

Harry needed to think about that for a minute before nodding agreement, "Yes."

The headmaster hummed understanding, "A trust vault is a place set aside and filled with a relatively small discretionary fund, usually to see to a child's care and upbringing should the worst occur." He explained patiently. "That vault you visited Harry was not your family vault, merely what funds your parents had set aside for you to use until you came of age."

Needless to say, Harry was surprised to hear this, but Dumbledore pressed on before he could inquire further. "And while you likely cannot access the funds in your family vault, other objects of non-material wealth, such as family grimoires and such, may be removed by anyone of Potter blood."

"That...would have been nice to know beforehand, sir." Harry said schooling his features to avoid letting the slowly growing frustration show. Dumbledore seemed to have made a large number of oversights concerning his life.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I apologize once again Harry, I had assumed you would have realized from the name. If you wish the state of your other vault can be something we look into today when we visit the alley."

Harry quickly nodded his head. "Yes, I'd appreciate that."

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together, "Now, back to business yes? Do you have any questions for Professor Babbling Harry?"

His student nodded agreeably, "Er—yes actually. What can Ancient Runes actually be used for? I know what they mentioned in the introductions to the books Hermione leant me…"

Babbling nodded putting down the now empty tea cup, "Runes can be used in all manner of magics Mister Potter." She assured him. "Spell crafting uses them to inform wand motions in new spells. Ward crafting uses them to anchor focal points for the protections. Enchanting of any kind uses them extensively to secure the desired effect into the material being used."

She rolled her shoulders absently before pressing on, "Almost all magical creations use them in fact….Well, except for wands of course. But brooms, magic carpets, magic mirrors, golems and constructs… even the common galleon is enchanted with runes to prevent forgery."

Harry nodded slowly, "I've heard of most of those, though I didn't know galleons were actually enchanted. But I admit I don't know what you mean by golems or constructs."

Babbling looked chagrined. "Ah! Sorry, that is a rather advanced and niche field of enchantment actually. In short though, they are…artificial people, not truly alive of course, but they carry out tasks for their enchanter. You have to be careful making them…if made incorrectly they're somewhat infamous for being unintentionally destructive or dangerous."

"Sort of like robots, yes?" Hermione noted thoughtfully from where she had perched herself beside him.

That drew a consternated look from the professors. "Robots?" Babbling asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Hermione said excitedly. "The muggle world is experimenting with machines which autonomously carry out tasks. Most are simple armatures and such, but I know I've heard some companies are working on ones that can fly or are more human shaped." She paused thoughtfully, "And I know science fiction literature theorizes about them and artificial intelligence at length."

Babbling in particular looked stunned by that revelation before leaning forward. "The muggle world is so fascinating!" She admitted. "It's a shame I don't get more opportunity to explore it."

Here Dumbledore looked thoughtfully to the young Professor. "Is it that I keep you too busy my dear? I would hate to think I was preventing you from exploring the world a little."

The young woman shook her head firmly, "Oh no, I just don't find myself with much reason to venture into the mundane world all that much." She assured him.

The headmaster smiled brightly at her, "Then perhaps I have an idea." he began, "Harry will as you know be studying in order to catch up on your course this summer. If the Grangers are willing perhaps you might come tutor him occasionally and explore a little while you're at it?"

There was the sound of shifting fabric behind them and Harry and Hermione turned to see Dan leaning in the doorway, leading them to wonder how long he had been present. "I have no problem with that, and I doubt Emma would." He stated simply, before handing a sheaf of pages which had been stapled together to professor Babbling who took them cautiously. "Here's that information you asked for."

She fiddled with them curiously, "Interesting, I admit I was expecting a book…"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid we don't have anything like that in the library here, so I looked it up on the internet. Then printed it off."

Babbling looked if anything more confused. "You have a printing press? Do you write a newspaper? What is an internet?"

Dan chuckled in amusement, "Oh Emma better say yes, if nothing else it'll be entertaining." He murmured before smiling. "No, we don't have a press, this is just a small family job for quickly copying things we type out."

Babbling appeared prepared to ask more questions but Dumbledore placed a lightly restraining hand on her arm. "Perhaps another time my dear?"

The young woman nodded, "Yes of course, Mister Granger, if that is in fact okay with your wife, would perhaps Monday and Friday this summer be a good time for me to visit?"

Hermione's father considered before nodding. "There will likely be a gap in July if we can figure out how to go on a trip, but otherwise that should work nicely." He agreed eliciting a satisfied nod from the young teacher.

Dumbledore looked very pleased with those developments, "Excellent, now, unless there are any other questions perhaps it would be prudent for us to move on with our other business today?" He suggested.

When there did not appear to be any questions forthcoming, Babbling pushed to her feet, "Yes, of course, I really should head back now and finish grading the last of my exams. Thank you so much for indulging my curiosity," She said to Hermione and Dan, "I hope to hear back from you soon. Have a pleasant summer otherwise you two." She said directing that last bit at her two students.

"I'll uh— just see myself out then?" She suggested after a moment's pause before heading for the door. The others just shook their head in amusement at the energetic teacher's antics.

* * *

Lucius placed the letter he had received from his son aside with an irritable sigh. It was filled with the typical drivel Draco liked to pass off as conversation. Were it not for Severus mailing him to inform him of the actual facts he would likely have been forced to make a show of strength based on the imperfect account of events the little tit had given him.

Still, he supposed the letter was not entirely without worth. While it had mostly been his son exhorting him to use his influence to intimidate Potter, there had been a fragment of information the letter from Severus had lacked.

Potter and his mudblood had disappeared, most interesting…

Lucius had questioned Severus shortly after and been gifted the 'official' story. Some bollocks tift about both students being sent home early to allow them to cope with the stress of the situation. However, anyone with a lick of intelligence would be able to see through that official story, which when questioned upon their little disappearance act, Severus had supplied had explained that after the 'unfortunate' events surrounding the full moon both had been sent home early to allow them to cope with the stress.

Lucius was many things, stupid however was not one of them…he had a sneaking suspicion as to what had _really_ happened, and perhaps it was time to speak with Dolores one again. As odious as the woman was she was ever so fond of bills that marginalized non-humans and the like. It would be a very sweet victory indeed if he could leverage this opportunity to separate Potter and the girl…

Yes, he could use this.

He drew a roll of parchment from the drawer and prepared to send off another letter.

* * *

Unfortunately for just about everyone involved, the Granger Family was not as yet in possession of a working connection to the floo network. Even more unfortunately, Harry reflected after crash landing from yet another portkey trip, Diagon Alley lacked any soft surfaces to land on.

Dumbledore helped him straighten himself out as he groaned getting to his feet. The Grangers seemed to manage getting themselves sorted out just fine on their own. The headmaster apologized, appearing perplexed as they all convened away from the portkey arrival area. He did however make a point of noting, "It is odd that you and Harry struggle so much with Portkeys miss Granger…"

Predictably this produced a great deal of embarrassment from the two teens. Dumbledore pointedly ignored their blushing and looked to the Granger adults while the pair collected themselves. "Now, I accept this may be none of my business, but might I ask what your family will be doing whilst here? I ask purely in the interest of estimating the time it will take us to complete our tasks."

The parents seemed un-offended. "Just a general shopping trip today as I understand it," Mister Granger admitted easily. "I suspect most of it will be spent in the bookshop, but who knows…"

Dumbledore nodded, "Very good, I suppose we shall just have to, as they say, wing it." He mused absently before straightening. "If you will excuse us then, Harry and myself need to go to Gringotts first."

Harry had to admit, as the group began to exchange farewells for the moment, and began to go their separate ways he felt a distinct pang of anxiety and unease at parting with his friend. Only stirring out of his reflections when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. "She will be alright Harry, I am certain. She is an intelligent and skilled witch, who is with her parents who love her dearly and Diagon Alley is a reasonably safe place at this time of day." Dumbledore assured him.

The younger wizard smiled weakly, acknowledging the point, and the headmaster pressed on. "Come along now Harry, tell me, did Hagrid advise you at all on how to comport yourself whilst in the company of Goblins?"

"No sir." Harry admitted.

Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully for a moment, "Very well, I shall be brief then. Goblins do not receive much in the way of common courtesy or respect from our kind I'm afraid. Thus being polite, honest and courteous will go a long way towards avoiding their disrespect in turn." He paused them in their wanderings and looked Harry seriously in the eye. "Never refer to them as creature, and remember this strange quirk of their personalities: items made by the Goblins and purchased from them are considered to belong only to the purchaser and not to their descendants. Once the purchaser has passed, the item is considered to be Goblin property once again." He cautioned pointedly.

"Many of Wizard kind of course pass down such treasured possessions after their deaths and this causes great anger and consternation among the Goblins. Thus, a good way to earn some leeway and respect from them is to return a Goblin made artifact to their hands, or to 'renew the lease' as they put it by effectively repurchasing the item."

Harry nodded understanding and they began to move once again, Gringotts coming into sight as they did so. "Finally I would note this, Goblins are not permitted wands by Wizarding law. They do not in fact need wands to do magic, and indeed many cannot actually utilize wands even if they have come to possess one, however being denied the right to own one should the wish, greatly perturbs them. It is part of the reason only Gringotts employees are permitted to draw their wands without explicit permission while within the bank. Remember these things as we proceed, and things should proceed more smoothly than perhaps they would normally."

The younger wizard pondered what had been said as they made their way up the steps into the bank, passing through the great doors and under the watchful eyes of the guards. When led up to a desk by the headmaster. The teller in question eyed the headmaster inscrutably for a moment before speaking. "Chief Warlock," he eventually growled plainly in greeting.

"Teller. Good day to you. I am here accompanying Harry James Potter who has matters he needs to discuss with you." Dumbledore greeted formally.

"We shall need to confirm his and your identity before we proceed any further." The goblin informed them, his tone carefully neutral.

"But of course," Dumbledore agreed.

The goblin pushed a blood verification device across the counter towards them, having them first write out carefully who they claimed to be, double checked the claim, then taking a blood sample which was magically checked against that same claim. In both cases it indicated a confirmation of identity.

"Very good. Now, what is it you wish to speak with us about today Potter?" The goblin inquired, his tone only vaguely deferential.

"Er—first I'd like to find out what I have in my accounts…" Harry ventured.

The goblin nodded, clicking his fingers causing a file to soar from a nearby cabinet into his hands. "Of course…when was the last bank statement you received?"

Harry justifiably blinked in surprise at that, "Bank statement?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Forgive me Teller for interrupting, but as Chief Warlock I redirected the majority of Mister Potter's Mail to a secure room at Hogwarts for security reasons. He has likely never received a statement. An oversight on my part I confess. I realize this must be against regulations, but I did it in the interest of ensuring his safety, some of his mail likely would have come from less than noble-intentioned sources. You may of course take whatever fine is necessary out of my own accounts."

The glare the goblin directed at the old wizard was deadly, but after several seconds he nodded. "We will audit the number of times you interfered with the receiving of our mail and charge you accordingly." He snapped, causing Harry to wince internally, he suspected those fines would be exorbitant. The headmaster however seemed unperturbed by that.

"But of course," Dumbledore agreed.

The goblin continued to glare at him a moment before huffing grumpily, "Very well…I shall procure a current record of your accounts, and make a note of this incident in the files. Remain here." He instructed, before climbing down off his chair and marching off stiffly.

The silence which descended after that only lasted a minute before Harry cleared his throat, "Headmaster?"

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore responded turning to look down at him.

Harry shifted irritably before asking, "I would like to see some of that mail sir. Whatever isn't dangerous I mean."

Dumbledore smiled ruefully, but nodded. "Of course Harry, you may wish to have an older student or staff member help you sift through that which is cleared. I fear those who admire you are…not always mindful of what is appropriate to send a young boy."

"Of course sir." Harry agreed.

The goblin returned a minute later, notably lacking any papers or parchment. "Wizard Potter…Chief Warlock…" He greeted stiffly, "The Director of the Bank would like to speak with you personally. If you would follow me?"

Dumbledore frowned, and Harry looked to him questioningly. "Professor?"

"I—think it will be fine Harry, I shall be accompanying you."

The pair of wizards trailed after the goblin as he led them back through the bank and up a set of stairs to an office. Here the goblin paused to glare at them again, "The Director will see you now." He said and gestured to the door which opened before standing aside.

The bank Director's office looked out over the main bank floor. Though somewhat austere in a tasteful way, it was nevertheless as finely appointed a place as Harry had ever had occasion to see up to that point in his life.

There, behind the desk was a goblin, old, though such was not always obvious to human eyes as a goblin's hair tended to go white far earlier than a human's and they always were a great deal more craggy and wrinkled looking to begin with. He was pacing slowly behind the low desk, which normally would not have seemed that intimidating, save for the fact he was a goblin, and therefore somewhat naturally intimidating and the head of a bank. He did not look pleased as he regarded them.

"Chief Warlock," He growled, his low voice gravelly and harsh. " _Mister_ Potter…" He began ponderously, his dark almost black eyes surveying them contemptuously. "I am not happy with either of you right now."

Harry shifted uncertainly, he knew displeasing the goblins was often a very grave mistake, especially for a wizard. "Er—I am sorry sir, I'm not sure what it is I've done to displease you."

Those same dark eyes zeroed on Harry's face and examined him closely for a time, his expression did not notably change in that time. "Indeed?" He murmured, his eyes finally shifting to Dumbledore, "I have just been informed of your interference with Mister Potter's mail, and I must say I am already aware of several other cases of interference by yourself Chief Warlock…" He noted slowing his pacing long enough to grasp a small black sphere of stone, from his desk, which he eyed thoughtfully before turning his attention back to them. "Perhaps this…mess, should be laid at your feet, hmm?"

Dumbledore sighed and then nodded, "That is likely the case Director Ragnok, much as it pains me…" He allowed.

The bank director grimaced, an unpleasant expression on a goblin face, he set the small sphere back on it's little stand and tapped it with his long almost taloned finger. "I am aware of the injunctions you have filed Chief Warlock. I am even aware of the reasons you gave as to why. However I must say with some disappointment, that it seems you have forgotten something that the Ministry at large seems to forget on a regular basis…"

He continued to tap the black stone, the claw like nail clicking upon each contact, "Gringotts and by extension the goblin nations, do not answer to wizards." He remarked his tone deceptively mild. "Tell me, Chief Warlock, whom do we answer to?"

"Your King," was the prompt reply from the elder wizard.

"Correct, I would urge you to remember that in the future, lest our dealings turn...sour." The Goblin growled, "Now, this brings me to my next point…"

He took his hand off the stone and Harry absently noted the way the headmaster eased with interest. "Our King, and our nation have always—prior to this at least—enjoyed a positive relationship with the Potters, and would have ignored your injunction out of hand, as is our right. Had Mister Potter approached us as we _repeatedly requested_." This last part was directed with a glare at the headmaster.

Harry directed a questioning look at the headmaster who sighed tiredly, "I believe he will be telling you soon enough what he means Harry, whether I think it wise or not."

The goblin sneered rather eloquently at the old man, "It is not your place 'Chief Warlock' to meddle in the affairs of goblins. It is not even 'your place' to meddle in the private affairs of families within your _own_ nation!" He barked, slamming a hand down on the desk sharply. "I grow weary of your games, your manipulations, your machinations _wizard_ ," The goblin fairly snarled, lacing quite a fair amount of disgust, anger and frustration into that last word, and Harry suspected he had just gained a rare unshadowed glimpse of just how bad goblin/wizard relations truly were.

"We will carry out our duty, as agreed per contract one way or another, as our honour demands. Now that we know Mister Potter has not been receiving our missives we shall approach him in person in all future communications." The goblin declared. "Or…we could simply finish this here and now and be done with this farce." That last part was delivered in a lower but no less deadly tone.

The headmaster sighed, "There is no way in which I might convince you that such may not be for the best? That Harry has enough burdens in his life at this time?"

Harry could not help but wonder just what it was Dumbledore was referring to, regardless the goblin shook his head. "No, there is not."

"Very well then." Dumbledore agreed, sagging in defeat.

The goblin eased, stepping away from his desk once more, Harry noted that the goblin had struck his desk hard enough that his sharp nails had chipped the stone surface. The Director straightened his suit slightly, cracking his neck with a small twist, before centring his attention on Harry, this time his gaze far less hostile. "It would appear young mister Potter, that for once - in this specific case - our ire against you was ill placed, and for that at least I will admit some slight regret." His tone, while not precisely pleasant, was far more gentle than it had been before. "We have sent missives to you requesting your presence ever since your eleventh birthday. Your family's accounts manager has become…quite perturbed. And I have not yet heard the end of his grumblings."

The goblin paused considering, before nodding, "At the behest of the Chief Warlock, your family's will and testament were not carried out per their request, as such you have been in effect denied your birthrights."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Why?"

The goblin gave him a droll look, gesturing smoothly at the headmaster, "You would need to ask the _esteemed_ wizard himself for details."

Dumbledore looked uncharacteristically tired and careworn when Harry shot a dark look at him. "Another 'oversight', Sir?" Harry asked, trying to keep hold of his temper.

"It is as I said to the Director Harry, you have faced much in your years. Many of those weights and burdens, I will admit, were in some way my fault. I fear going forward, there will be far more that you must face and overcome. Your birthrights - whatever they are - will come with many responsibilities and burdens. Perhaps it was foolish, and perhaps you will condemn me for it, but I interfered in the hopes of sparing you such things. At least until you did not need to face so much at once…"

The goblin huffed, rolling his eyes, "And thus I shall ask Chief Warlock, was it your place to decide such things?"

Dumbledore hesitated then shook his head, "No, I confess it was not, I merely acted as a concerned friend. With the best of intentions."

The goblin eyed him severely, before murmuring a quiet reply to that, "It is as they say Chief Warlock, the road to perdition is paved with those. Indeed the very foundations of hell itself may be forged of such things."

"It should have been my choice...sir, I have control of very few things in my life, this should have been one of them." Harry murmured, his tone tight and bitter.

Dumbledore looked troubled as he considered that point, the goblin pressed on regardless, "Were Mister Potter to be presented with his birthrights and delay accepting them in full, in deference to your concerns, that would be _his_ right, and we would have no complaints. At the very least it would have been the honorable thing that the boy should have heard the final words of his parents."

The headmaster considered that silently, "Very well, I concede that perhaps I acted incorrectly in this matter, if Harry so desires to be confronted with such things, I will not stop him."

Harry ran a hand through his hair irritably, this was apparently what Dumbledore had been referring to when he'd claimed that night in Hogsmeade to have done poorly by him wasn't it? Harry could certainly say he was frustrated, even angry at the headmaster - in a way he'd never been before. That the professor had interfered in such a way, that he had effectively taken away Harry's choices in the matter? It set his blood boiling and teeth grinding caused him to tense up with his hands clenching painfully. However, perhaps it was that small naive corner of his soul that remained, but despite himself, he could also not claim to be entirely untouched by the concern Dumbledore professed for his welfare. What had been done, was not done with malicious intent, a tiny comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. If such a thing was possible...It was probably the only reason he wasn't presently screaming himself raw at the headmaster.

Finally he straightened and nodded firmly looking the director in the eye. "I wish to at least hear their words and know what my…birthright might entail. I will decide from there how to proceed."

For the first time Harry could recall, someone with goblin blood aside from Professor Flitwick, looked upon him approvingly. "Very good." The director allowed, "First and foremost we must conduct the test of inheritance. Confirming even beyond the powers of the authenticators downstairs that you are whom we believe you to be."

After a slight pause. "This will ensure you have the right to hear the will and will allow us to determine precisely what your rights of inheritance are. It is a deceptively simple thing - and less invasive than the type of tests used down on the floor. However, Wizards tend to abhor being probed in such a manner with foreign magics for deception. Particularly the pureblood variety…" He noted wryly.

"Many will only willingly submit to this test in _highly_ specific situations; such as this one before us. You will find purebloods tend to put a great deal of stock in inheritance rites."

Harry nodded understanding, "I will submit to it." He assured the goblin.

"Very good," The director murmured, before reaching into his desk and pulling out a fine crystal pitcher. "Do you know why it is that the Wizarding world entrusts us with the disposition of wills and similar items Mister Potter?" He asked absently looking at the container in a distant sort of way. "It is not a condition of the treaties, nor are we an institution based on lawyers and legal aides. It is because we can without doubt, provide certainty as to the validity of the document in question, and can ensure that only those who truly are whom they claim to be gain from an inheritance."

He turned back to them and wiggled the pitcher at them slightly, "This Mister Potter, is a substance known as 'Thief's Downfall'. A goblin invention, it removes all concealing enchantments, including those of polyjuice potion and even invisibility cloaks. It can also be used to dispel a number of dark curses…" *****

He gestured to them slightly, "All that is required is that you place a hand in a basin of the mixture, and I will be able to confirm you are not under any sort of illusion or spell."

Harry nodded his agreement and Ragnok approached around the desk with the pitcher and a small bowl, which he poured the concoction into. Harry dipped his hand after a moment of encouragement and, after watching the strange potions evaporate without incident, stepped back.

One corner of the Director's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly, perhaps that was what passed for a smile with goblins. "Excellent. You are indeed who you claim to be." He announced before carefully putting away the pitcher and bowl, and then leaning over to press a small rune etched into a metal plate on the edge of his desk. "Gornuk? Please bring the Potter accounts manager to my office, as well as the inheritance records for one Harry James Potter."

Some goblin chatter returned, gravelly and harsh from the device and the director murmured something quietly in return before releasing the rune. "Now, I believe you had other business to attend to whilst you were here correct?" He asked mostly rhetorically, "The account balance is best checked after the inheritance records have been seen though."

Harry nodded, "Um—yes, Director, and thank you for your help so far. I came to prepare a payment to put towards some ward upgrades for a friend's home…"

The Director nodded, seating himself in his chair behind the desk and pulling a sheet of parchment towards him and making a note. "Of course, and how much will this payment be for?"

Harry looked questioningly to Dumbledore. The older wizard seeming slightly more relaxed now. "I think five thousand galleons should be more than sufficient under the circumstances Harry."

The goblin nodded, "We shall have a draft drawn up for you, executable upon request. Might I ask whom will be purchasing these wards? And might I assume they will be crafted by our experts here at Gringotts? Oh, yes, please be seated." He noted absently gesturing at the chairs, apparently just remembering they had yet to be seated.

Harry, eased into a chair, "Thank you director. The wards are for Hermione Granger and her family. As for who will be doing the wards…" he looked to the headmaster again.

"Most of that would fall to Gringotts ward crafters yes, however there is a somewhat…atypical ward scheme I feel is necessary and would appreciate permission for myself and Professor Bathsheda Babbling to work with the senior ward crafter in designing it appropriately."

The goblin eyed the old wizard then nodded, "Should the purchasers grant permission when our crafters arrive we shall have no complaints on the matter."

There was a knock at the door, and the director looked to the entrance, "Come," He called firmly and the door opened allowing two goblins to enter. The first deposited a scroll on the desk before him and then left. The other, a somewhat younger goblin than the director remained however, and proceeded to try and glare a hole in Harry's head.

"You called for me Director?" He growled.

The Director smirked in amusement, "It seems young mister Potter was unaware of your summons Accounts Manager Ingrot. You can largely thank the Chief Warlock here for that." He noted, clearly amused when the goblin's murderous eyes swept away from a very relieved Harry and onto the man in question. "I assume you brought the Potter wills?"

"Yes Director," The goblin growled, not taking his eyes off the headmaster.

"Excellent, first however I would have you read out young mister Potter's rights of inheritance from the records…" Ragnok instructed calmly, folding his hands before him on the desk.

The goblin finally looked away from Dumbledore and nodded, "It has been some time since that was requested by the Potters." Ingrot noted in a somewhat more even tone. "Most of them kept meticulous records of their own on the matter." He picked up the scroll off the desk, unfurling it before clearing his throat. A disturbingly raspy sound.

"Harry James Potter, by right of blood as sole heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, via your paternal line, you are recognized as being head of the aforementioned house upon the claiming of the title of Lord Potter. You will hereafter be entitled to all rights, privileges and properties associated with that title." He recited clearly, causing Harry to blink in surprise, the head of his house was a Lord? What else hadn't he known…

The goblin continued unaware of his musings, "By right of blood, as sole surviving _worthy_ heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverall via your paternal line—" Harry noticed Dumbledore's curious expression here. "You are hereby recognized as head of that house upon claiming the title of Lord Peverell, and are entitled to all rights, privileges and properties associated with that title."

Peverell? Who was that? And how was he related to them? Harry wondered bewildered. And what had that been about the sole 'worthy' heir?

"By right of blood," The goblin recited coming to the end of the small scroll, "you are recognized as the sole un-incarcerated heir of Noble House Grindelwald, via your maternal line. However as no family rules exist against a head being incarcerated, you will remain heir to that family until the current head, one Gellert Grindelwald, is dead."

That last one in particular brought the wizards in the room up short, though the goblins notably appeared utterly unfazed by the revelations. Harry hadn't realized his eyes could widen quite so extensively nor that his mouth could open quite so far. Finally Dumbledore - who for once was gaping just as much as Harry himself - cleared his throat and spoke up. "Excuse me, might I ask in what way is Harry's maternal line related to Gellert Grindelwald?"

The goblins looked to Harry who, while definitely shellshocked gave a _vigorous_ nod of assent. "Very well, Harry's mother, Lily Marie Evans is in fact great-granddaughter via her own mother, a squib and daughter of a squib, to the one known as Gellert Grindelwald." Ingrot noted formally, "It is peculiar, Mister Potter, it seems you find yourself heir to two famous light families, and one notoriously dark one."

The director chuckled at their continued flabbergasted expressions, "Ingrot if you would, I would have you draw up a summary of all properties, vaults, liquid and material wealth owed to Harry James Potter. I shall handle the will reading while you tend to that."

Ingrot set down the scroll and bowed to the director, "Of course Director," He intoned before setting a pair of envelopes on the desk and withdrawing from the room.

Ragnok waited until the door had closed behind the other goblin before leaning forward to pick up the envelopes and examine them. He eyed them for a short time before leaning down to withdraw a device from a drawer beneath his desk and setting it on top. He withdrew a rather wicked looking blade, which Harry suspected was the goblin equivalent of a letter opener and unsealed the first envelope before placing it on a small raised pedestal on the device's surface below a small white crystal.

"If you are ready Mister Potter I will begin the will reading. I will note however that due to the long interval, we will be doing this without the other people in the bequests. However a notification will be sent out to them regardless…"

Harry nodded, "Yes—yes please, go ahead." He stammered, shaking off as much of his shock as possible and focusing back in on the Director. The goblin nodded and thumbed a rune, which caused the crystal to light up a projection of the man Harry recognized as his own father appearing in the air, and a voice issued forth.

"I James Charlus Potter. Do hereby declare this to be my Will. I hereby revoke all previous will or testamentary writings made by myself." His father said formally, "I nominate Sirius Orion Black as the executor of my will, if he is unable to carry out these duties, my second choice in the matter is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in his place."

Harry shifted uncomfortably as Dumbledore winced at that, but kept listening avidly to his father's words.

"I direct that my estate shall devolve as follows: To Sirius Orion Black, my brother in all but blood and godfather of my son. I leave a motorcycle I have been modifying with magic, I know you already have one Padfoot, but I suspect this one will strike your fancy even more. I also leave you the responsibility of caring for my son as well as all funds necessary to see to his care after the rest of this will has been carried out."

The man in the image shifted uncomfortably, clearly not used to being so formal.

"To Remus John Lupin, long time friend. I leave the country house in Wales and its associated lands. As well as ten thousand Galleons. I know you don't want my money or the house Moons, but you need a place to call your own, where you can safely be…well, you."

His father was clearly trying to convey the house and lands would protect Remus when he underwent his monthly transformations, without blabbing his secret to the whole world. He then straightened and stiffened somewhat.

 _"To Peter Pettigrew, secret keeper, and long time friend assuming he hasn't betrayed us…"_ He muttered absently, causing Dumbledore to wince again. Harry almost raised his hand to ask the recording be paused, but he suspected the implications and message there had reached the headmaster loud and clear. _"I leave ten thousand galleons and that set of fine cloaks and robes you mentioned you liked."_

"To the Tonkses, assuming Sirius isn't able to care for Harry, perhaps dying in our defence? Harry is to go to you. He would go to Remus, but you know why that won't work in this case. And Peter has expressed that he suspects he wouldn't be a suitable caregiver. We think little Dora would make a fine older sister to Harry. We leave ten thousand galleons for your own use and the rest for whatever you need in order to see to Harry's care."

James shifted, as Harry wondered about how this might affect his deal with the Grangers and just whom these Tonkses were.

"To Amelia Bones, my...well let's go with 'sister'. Harry will go to you if the others are not able. You would be neck in neck with the Tonks family for him, but you've got your hands full right now, work, Susan everything that's happened to your family…Regardless we leave ten thousand Galleons and every book and robe for duelling we possess. We'll miss you Amy."

Finally he seemed to ease again and he smiled gently.

"And finally to Harry, my son. We both have messages for you. First though I'll say this, we're leaving everything else to you. Though we give your caregivers the rights to utilize these things to ensure you are well looked after.

We love you Harry, and will miss you more than words can describe. We hope that this is not the last you will hear from us. However know this, we are already proud of you, and will continue to be so. We are certain you will grow into a fine man someday. If this message comes to you before we have a chance to instil our values into you know this: we hope that you will cherish those who love you, and that you will endeavour to carry yourself with honour and courage. We hope that you will endeavour that you be as brave as the best of Gryffindor, as learned as any Ravenclaw, as loyal and hardworking as any Hufflepuff and as cunning and thoughtful as the best Slytherins.

Once again, I say to you. I—we, love you. And surely miss you dearly. We wish you the best future possible and all the luck in the world. Goodbye son."

Harry felt tears prickling his eyes, and dashed them away with his palm as the image shifted and his mother replaced his father.

"Harry," She began gently. "I know your father has already said it but we love you. Never doubt that. I must quickly attend to some other business in this will but promise I will speak more to you at the end."

She steeled herself and spoke more formally. "To Pandora Nimue Lovegood, Laurel Anne Greengrass and Alice Antoinette Longbottom. My friends, and my sisters. I leave ten thousand galleons a piece, and apologize that you were not listed as possible caregivers for Harry. I know you are all likely to have your hands full with your own children and if things have truly gotten so dire that our other choices have been rendered incapable of caring for him that you have likely fallen or fled too. Therefore if any of you are still present and able and the others above mentioned are unable to care for Harry. I bid that you take Harry and flee and wish you good luck."

She grimaced and sighed, before raking a hand back irritably through her hair.

"Which I suppose leaves a message to my sole remaining blood relative? To Petunia Dursley Nee Evans. I am deeply saddened that our relationship has deteriorated so. I wish that we could have remained close as we once were. However, understanding this is not to be, I leave you five thousand pounds, and wish you well. I will however state firmly that under no circumstances is Harry to be housed with my Sister—"

Harry didn't need to see him to know Dumbledore had once again flinched.

"She has indicated her scorn, disapproval and outright hate for who and what I am now, and I fear that only harm would come to my son were he entrusted to her. On this I will say no more."

Finally she seemed to ease and her expression gentled.

"Which once again brings me to my son. Harry, I love you. More than life itself. Know that we would never wish to be parted from you and that we are already proud beyond words or comprehension. We hope that you will remember us fondly and that you will live a long and happy life.

We love you…These are the last words of Lily and James Potter. So mote it be."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed that. As ever, please rate, review, comment and/or make predictions about what is to come, they are wonderful fuel for my imagination.

 ***** Just a reminder Dumbledore isn't intended as an evil/manipulative git in this one. Bear than in mind when reading him.

 ****** This does NOT include Harry's cloak incidentally. Though someone might notice the liquid/mist playing oddly over an invisible form if they are observant.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay. First off, sorry it's been a long time between updates. For any of my stories. The long and short of it is that a combination of real life crappiness and writers block have held me up on virtually every project. I am hopeful that the worst of it is past, but I can give no promises. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's not as long as some of the others.

* * *

Harry took a deep shuddering breath, staring hard at the plinth which had so recently projected images of his dead parents. "Professor Dumbledore," He began shakily, his teeth clenched, "I think it would be best if you left now sir. Go check on the Grangers, anything, just…get out." He eventually managed to grit out.

Dumbledore peered at him only a moment before nodding, appearing very sad. "Yes, I believe you are correct. I also believe I have a few missives to send to the ministry about Sirius. I will meet you outside with the Grangers." He said pushing to his feet and proceeding to the door, where he stopped. "I am sorry Harry, more than I can ever say." He said, then turned, not waiting for a reply, and strode from the room.

Harry remained in his seat, quiet, simply trying to control himself. He was therefore mildly surprised when a small tumbler of a rather strange liquid was pushed across the desktop towards him, and looked up to see The Director resealing a small bottle. "Calming draught Mister Potter, you are not the first to become… _upset_ following a meeting in this bank. You at least have a reasonable justification for it." The Goblin admitted laconically. "I have adopted the habit of keeping some of this on hand over the years, I find histrionics…tiresome."

Harry nodded, and grasped the tumbler. Normally he'd be somewhat cautious about accepting a potion from a stranger. He suspected however that the Goblins would not benefit from any misfortune befalling him on their watch, and thus nodded gratefully to Ragnok and swallowed the mixture back. The foul taste was just beginning to fade as he felt the calm begin to settle over him. "Thank you, Director, I clearly needed that."

The Goblin inclined his head at him slightly in acknowledgement. "Now that…situation, is out of the way. I believe we can get back to business." Ragnok noted and Harry nodded agreement. Ragnok thumbed the little rune on the edge of his desk again. "Ingrot, you may come back in now."

The door opened again and the other goblin sidled into the room, labouring under a small stack of folders. At the Director's direction he deposited the excess documents on the desk. He then indicated each in turn, "Summaries, liquid assets, hard assets, properties. For house Potter, house Peverell and what assets you have access to from house Grindlewald."

The Director gave a small nod, "My thanks accounts manager. Please sit, we may require your input going forward." He said gesturing to the chair Dumbledore had so recently vacated.

"Of course Director."

Harry gestured to one of the folders, clearly asking if it was alright for him to pick one up. At Ragnoks nod he leaned forward and grasped the one Ingrot has indicated was a summary of the Potter assets. He pulled it into his lap and opened it reading the first page. Harry saw the wall of text before him and glanced at the folder, and upon seeing how full it was, glanced to the others. Something told him this would take some time…

"Are these copies?" He eventually asked, after trying to make sense of the first page. Not an easy task.

"Yes, the master copies never leave the records vault Mister Potter," Ingrot intoned from his chair, hands folded across his slight paunch.

Harry nodded, somewhat relieved to hear that. "Would I be permitted to take these with me?" He asked, waving to the folders.

"Of course, they are after all yours. In fact we encourage all our customers to keep up to date files on their assets. Few listen to that recommendation," Ragnok noted patiently from behind his desk.

"Well it sounds like good advice to me." Harry agreed, "It'd also give me time to go over them and figure out what it all means…" That second part was muttered to himself, though he noted it had produced a measure of polite amusement from the goblins, so he must have still been heard.

Finally he gave up trying to make sense of it all right there and straightened. "I'll go over it in detail later, but is there anything in the way of er—outstanding business? Is that the right term?"

Ragnok looked to Ingrot who nodded, "A small number, he agreed. The first has to do with an offer of compensation for a trade deal that fell through a few years back. The second has to do with a property which you now own controlling rights in, as well as a notification that the Ministry has nationalized the house at Godric's Hollow and turned it into a monument. This comes with a small grant in compensation."

The director then leaned forward, "There is also the matter of signing your agreement to the donation to the wards you and the Headmaster requested."

Harry nodded, "Can we deal with that first?"

A few minutes later and Harry pushed a now signed transfer agreement across the desk and the Director stamped it. The 'small' grant from the ministry actually involved ten thousand galleons, which was apparently double the value of the land and property at Godric's Hollow. Harry was however relieved to learn that everything within the house had been collected and stored within the potter vaults, or otherwise handled by the DMLE. He'd had to ask just what that was, but was more than happy to have them deal with the evidence which had been within the house instead of him.

Which brought them to the last two issues. "Prior to their deaths, your mother and father entered an agreement with house Greengrass, which resulted from a trade compact. The Potters provided enchanted goods and the Greengrasses handled the distribution and selling. It was a mutually beneficial agreement." Ingrot explained.

Harry had to think for a minute to remember where he'd heard that name before. Wasn't there a Laurel Anne Greengrass in his mother's will? And he thought he could recall a Daphne Greengrass in his year group. The rather attractive blonde who was always rather cold and aloof when he'd seen her…

"They attempted to keep the business going after your parents died," Ingrot explained. "But without your parents support various trade partners they had agreements with reneged and thus left them holding the bag as it were. As such they are in your family's debt at present."

Harry blinked at that, "And how would they go about repaying this debt?"

"They are prepared to pay that value in galleons, a sum of around one hundred and fifty thousand. However it should be noted, this is a rather hefty sum, even for them. It may be preferable to seek alternate remuneration." The goblin advised.

"I—is this a case where I could meet with them and discuss things? I'd like to hear their thoughts on the matter." Harry ventured eventually after mulling that over.

"Of course, in fact as we are due to mail them a missive about the bequeathments from the will, we could attach a letter requesting a meeting to that should you so desire." Ragnok interjected.

Harry nodded, "That sounds excellent. I just—I hate to ask this, as I'm not certain it is really your area of concern, but do you know of somewhere I could meet with them safely?"

The goblins looked to each other and seemed to communicate silently, before the Director nodded. "While there are official trade halls here at Gringotts for negotiations between parties, that might be somewhat formal under the circumstances. You might try renting a dinning room at a restaurant or if you feel there is no imminent danger to your person might arrange to meet them either at one of your properties or at theirs. Such is not uncommon among people in business arrangements. I would recommend simply asking them Mister Potter."

Harry nodded hurriedly. "Of course, I apologize Director. I know it really shouldn't be up to you and your staff to help me iron out such details."

The director shrugged, "It is of no concern Mister Potter." He said shortly. "Now, I believe we have one last matter to deal with."

The other Goblin nodded, "Indeed, as the Potters are the sole remaining worthy heirs of house Peverell, both house's interests in a project have been merged. Thus leaving the Potters as the largest controlling shareholder in the matter. Leaving only a small number of shares owned by others. The property in question has rather…suffered for the lack of care the others have give it. It would be a simple matter to purchase up their shares in it and claim sole ownership."

Harry nodded, that made a certain level of sense to him. This property, whatever it was, was clearly not of any interest to the others holding partial ownership of it if they were letting it go to wrack and ruin. At the very least he might be able to see to its repair and sell or trade it for something more valuable if it wasn't anything that interested him. "That sounds reasonable. I'd like to try that if possible. Might I ask what this property is?"

Ingrot indicated his agreement, but instead of answering verbally reached over and opened the Peverell file and pulled out a few documents handing them over to Harry, who stared at them in consternation as he took in what was before him. "Oh, I see…"

* * *

Hermione had to confess, she could not recall a time she had witnessed the Headmaster appearing so…listless as he seemed now.

Dumbledore, always appeared, despite whatever circumstances surrounded him, to be the sort to appear calm, collected and amiable. Now, if pressed, she would be forced to concede that he looked…old. Old and tired, and worn out. But more than anything he appeared sad.

He had sent a message to her and her parents via patronus - a gorgeous ghostly white phoenix -not a few minutes before, something which had understandably startled, worried and intrigued her. Enough so that she had not delayed any longer in Flourish and Blotts in order to return, with her parents, to meet with him at Gringotts.

They had made good time to the bank, indeed finding the aged Headmaster waiting for them patiently, looking as he did, on the bank's main floor. Her parents no doubt would have spoken first, this being the habit for their family in most cases, had she not been so worried. "Headmaster Dumbledore, are you alright? You seem…upset, is something wrong with Harry?" She asked hurriedly as they bustled over to him.

He smiled rather wanly at her. Sighing rather gustily while taking off his glasses and rubbing tiredly at his eyes before returning his spectacles to their perch and responding. "Harry is…fine, Miss Granger, a bit perturbed with me at present I will confess, but fine all the same." He assured her.

Hermione couldn't prevent the startled expression which leapt onto her face at that. In all her time as his friend, she'd never known Harry to become notably upset with the Headmaster. And considering how well the two of them had seemed to be getting along prior to this visit to the bank, she was understandably shocked.

Dumbledore must have seen her expression as he chuckled slightly, and gave her a rueful look. "I rather made some…unwarranted assumptions when it came to Harry's welfare Miss Granger. Not all of those assumptions worked to his benefit I'm afraid."

He paused, sighing gustily before continuing to speak. "I will say no more. If Harry desires to explain matters to you himself, that should be his right. I will not infringe upon it further."

In this case, there was something firm about the Headmaster, which prevented her from pressing him further on that. She did not however have a chance to question him further about any subject besides that, as he turned to consider her parents. "Plans are still afoot to commission the wards we discussed, so you need not worry about that. I have been informed the transaction of Harry's contributions to them has been completed."

He produced a small scroll from within his robes and proffered it to them. "If you are willing, simply read this document over and sign if it meets with approval. Then we'll see to getting the paperwork sorted."

It took the adults only a few minutes to read it over together. Her parents sometime murmuring asides and questions to one another, before they found that the document indeed meet with approval. "When do you expect the wards will be installed? I simply ask because I want to know who will need to be home and when."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I would expect them within a day or so, though they'll send a notice as to the precise time closer to the time of installation. As for who shall be required to be present? Your daughter and Harry are really the only ones that are required as such, if your own blood held magic, you too would be linked into the ward scheme. That being said, I feel certain in my guess that you will likely wish to be present as well?"

Her father inclined his chin slightly in agreement, "Probably, yes." He agreed.

"Professor?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" The aged wizard replied easily.

She wrung her hands unconsciously, she wasn't certain she should bother him with her questions just then, but he seemed willing to hear her out. "I'm just curious, I was always under the impression that magic interferes with electronics. How is it that our still work after the basic wards you installed?"

He smiled benignly at her, unoffended by her question. "The magic levels required to interfere with muggle technology is rather large Miss Granger. Outside of Diagon Alley, the Ministry, Saint Mungos, Hogsmeade or Hogwarts, there are few places in Great Britain with enough latent magical energy to do so. ***** It is also notable that some of the wards placed around such highly magical locations are designed to contain any bleed through, preventing it from affecting local muggle infrastructure and perhaps drawing attention to us."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, chewing her lip as she mulled that over. Her parents signed the scroll using a quill provided by the Headmaster, after a brief explanation that the ink on the magical quill helped to make the contract binding.

As the signed scroll was carried off by the headmaster a minute later, Emma turned to regard her daughter. "Do you know what the Headmaster meant when he spoke about assumptions Hermione?"

Hermione quickly shook her head. "No, if you'd asked me before this, I would have said it was highly unlikely you would ever see Harry 'mad' at the headmaster."

This produced a thoughtful hum from her mother, a strange look in her eyes as she pondered that. Dumbledore returned before Hermione could ask about it however.

"The paperwork is in, and I have been informed that I and the ward crafters should be present at your home tomorrow evening. It would be sooner, but they have other contracts and obligations to meet first." Dumbledore informed them as he arrived.

Any reply that could have been made to this was interrupted as movement in the doorway leading back into the Bank's offices caught her eye and she spotted Harry being escorted out onto the floor by a Goblin.

Harry paused offering a hand to shake to the Goblin, who considered him inscrutably for a moment before accepting the gesture. Then, parting ways, Harry made his way towards them.

If Hermione had to pick a word to describe Harry then, it was 'Shell Shocked'. Though shocked by what she did not know. Although, now that she looked closer she might have to concede he looked tired too.

She tentatively stepped away from her parents to meet him as he approached. "Hey Harry, are you alright?"

Apparently Harry's mind had mostly been off somewhere else, as he gave a start at the sound of her voice, looking at her appearing startled. After a moment, he shook off his surprise and smiled at her a bit ruefully. "Yeah Hermione, I'm fine…just a little…" Here he paused, and quite visibly chose a different tact.

"I heard my parent's wills. They had them stored here at Gringotts."

She felt a small gasp fight past her lips. She knew how desperately Harry wanted to know his parents, so she understood just how much hearing their last words to him would mean to her friend. "Oh my…what did they say—" She shook her head apologetically, feeling sheepish. "I mean, sorry it's none of my business I shouldn't have asked, I just—"

Harry just chuckled, apparently unfazed by her babbling. "It's okay Hermione, I'm not about to bite your head off for asking." He teased lightly, before looking thoughtful. "Mostly it was bequests. They told me they loved me and that they were already proud."

Hermione couldn't miss the way he choked up slightly to speak of it, but he cleared his throat and carried on anyways. "They mentioned who I was supposed to go to if they died and well—it'd best to keep a couple things quiet until we get back to your place."

Here he paused looking to the Headmaster, a carefully neutral expression in place. "Headmaster, will any of this effect the plans for me to visit with the Grangers or for the creation of the wards?"

Dumbledore seemed to ponder that, "Your Godfather is perhaps the only one who could make a claim at present that you should be in his care. However, given his circumstances, it may be some time before he is well enough to actually look after you. However, the specifics of that would be a matter to discuss between the two of you…" He mused, his bright blue eyes flicking to Harry's. "Remus Lupin, was not listed in the wills as a potential care giver due to his condition which would prove politically prohibitive to a single man in his situation taking on a ward, particularly one as famous as yourself."

Here Hermione had to interrupt. "But Headmaster, what about…my condition?" She asked, nervously casting glances around to ensure that no one had overheard.

Dumbledore merely smiled at her quietly, "As your status is not currently well known, and as you are not yourself the caregiver, that should not be an insurmountable issue Miss Granger." He assured her before returning to the previous topic. "Peter Pettigrew would not have wanted guardianship of a child, and is obviously discounted for other reasons."

Hermione saw Harry pull a small face at the mention of his parent's betrayer, but the Headmaster carried on regardless. "The Tonkses might be able to claim the right. However I see it as unlikely that they would attempt to do so under the circumstances, particularly if you preferred to live somewhere else. Though I would encourage you to seek them out regardless, as they are fine people who I believe you will like a great deal." He mused, before shrugging slightly. "As for the others Harry? They were not listed as potential caregivers for a variety of reasons, though they were and are family friends."

Harry's brows pinched together as he considered that. "If they were family friends, why didn't any of them contact me? Or try to get custody?"

Here the Headmaster sighed wearily, again looking all of his many years. "That is related to the mistakes I have made Harry," He raised his hands to forestall any objection as Harry's expression darkened noticeably. "I would explain it to you Harry, after what has happened here today I would have you experience no doubt about that, however, I will point out that this is a rather public venue to be airing such things."

At that assurance her friend's expression eased and he nodded once, curtly and Dumbledore turned to look at the rest of them again. "Now, as for the rest of you, I hope you achieved everything you wished to here in the alley today?"

Her father shrugged, "Hermione will always be able to find more books to buy," He said, his voice playful enough that she suspected he was injecting this bit of levity to ease some of the tension. "But we've found enough for one day I suspect, I'm sure we'll be back in sometime soon though."

The Headmaster, smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling merrily at the little joke. "Very good, then if I might, would it be possible for me to return you to your home? I have several matters that need attending to today, and I really must see to them sooner rather than later."

Hermione watched as her parents exchanged looks, and her mother shrugged. "That would be fine I think, unless you two had something in particular you wished to do?" Emma asked looking to her and Harry.

Harry ran a hand through his hair roughly, as he considered that, then shook his head before looking to her. Hermione then gave her mother a shake of the head as well, "No mum, I think we're good for today….we should probably head home."

It really wasn't long after that, that she, Harry and her parents were once again riding a port key back to the Granger household. None of them noticing the Goblin eyes watching them with interest as they exited the bank and vanished from the alley.

* * *

A couple hours later Dumbledore found himself slumping into his chair, back in his office at Hogwarts. That…had not gone well. He actually snorted derisively at himself for that colossal understatement, then sighed explosively.

"Problem, Headmaster?" Drawled the laconic voice of the Sorting Hat.

He glanced at the rumpled magical construct on its shelf, the old hat was actually remarkably good at sensing the appropriate time to speak. Counter to what it claimed, it didn't _actually_ spend the entire year dreaming up a new song for the opening feast. And when it did deign to speak it was wise to listen. Not that he always did…

"You could indeed say that," the Headmaster allowed.

The hat harrumphed, when no further explanation seemed forth coming. "Well then, out with it lad, I haven't got all day! What is vexing you so this time?"

Dumbledore fought back the urge to groan, if the hat was in one of its moods he'd never get it to leave him alone unless he came clean. "I made a mistake, not that this is anything new…" He grumbled. "I'm afraid that Harry's meeting with the Goblins went…well, I suppose it went quiet well in some ways actually. However, young Harry is rather perturbed with me, and I with myself, after hearing his parent's wills."

The Sorting Hat chuckled darkly, "Are you truly surprised that keeping things from the boy came back to haunt you Headmaster? I believe I noted you were fairly intelligent when I sorted you."

Dumbledore winced, "In retrospect perhaps it should have been obvious to me, though I confess it was not. The long and short of it however is that Harry is upset, and wants little to do with me at present. I am somewhat uncertain where to begin in order to set things right."

A snort of derision came from the hat. "An apology is generally considered the place to start I believe, though I suspect that you would not be so…disconsolate if that were all that were required to sooth the boy's ire. I may not know what the boy would consider appropriate recompense, but I think you would do well to reflect on the meaning of repentance Headmaster."

Here it huffed, "There I go, babbling on again while I have other things to occupy myself with. I've said my piece, take it or leave it. I've got another bloody song to compose and only a few months in which to complete it."

With that, the Hat rather abruptly returned to apparently being a rather ragged but otherwise unremarkable piece of head wear. Dumbledore eyed it suspiciously. The Hat had a disturbingly impeccable sense of timing sometimes, but it also possessed little patience. It seemed to know when and how to get one to talk, then dispensed whatever advice it needed to and shut up again. It was…vexing.

Still…as he'd pondered before, when the Hat spoke it was wise to listen. Reflect on the meaning of repentance hm? Very well, he'd start with the obvious definition then and hope the Hat had been literal in its advice.

Repentance, was more quite a bit more than just the feeling of guilt or remorse, after all did not the courts of law prefer to see that the accused was repentant rather than simply remorseful? Guilt and remorse were good of course, they were useful emotions for teaching yourself about your mistakes. But they were, all in all, a rather…inactive things.

Repentance was not just the feelings of guilt and remorse, but taking actions to ensure that one did not repeat their sins. Making promises to do better, surely, but more than that, following through on those same promises as best one could.

Well now, he could certainly do that he supposed. His eyes flickered to the Hat, but the thing just sat there inscrutably on its shelf. He'd made many mistakes, and he had attempted to mitigate their effects, but was he doing enough was the question?

He pondered that, today was a fine example of the mistakes he'd made. He'd unintentionally caused Harry grievous emotional harm over the years by insisting he remain at the Dursleys…Though he had already taken steps to righting that error already.

But he'd made others as well, and not just in regards to Harry. He winced thinking of that damnable black stone orb the Goblin had been handling while they spoke. To many, Harry included he suspected, that stone would appear no more than a curiosity he was sure, but it was much more than that. That was an 'Oath Stone' specifically the one upon which the last set of treaties with the Goblins were sworn. It was largely symbolic, no actual magic being tied up in the stone beyond that which had been used to shape it.

However, if it was a symbol, it was a powerful one at that. He had not thought to see it in the hands of the Director, instead assuming it to be kept as ever in the keeping of the Goblin King deeper within their holdings.

If Director Ragnok had it, it was because he'd been given authority to do with it as he pleased. Destroying said stone, in response to his interference, an obvious implied threat to his eyes - even if the Goblin had done little more than touch it - would have had dire consequences.

The Goblins put great stock in symbols, if the symbol of their treaty with the wizarding world were destroyed? So too would be the treaty itself and war would follow. He shuddered again. Goblins were a fearsome foe when they chose to bestir themselves.

He had not realized he'd displeased the Goblins so. That he knew of actions he'd taken which would have displeased them further should they learn of them was not helping the feelings of dread he was now getting.

The Headmaster sighed and shook his head, getting back to the issue at hand, namely finding a way to sooth Harry's displeasure with him. Well, he certainly knew where to begin on that at least. All it would really require was a letter and a visit to a certain suburb in Little Whinging Surrey.

The first would be the easiest of the two he suspected. Quickly pulling out a quill and some parchment, to begin writing another letter to Madam Bones, to set the wheels in motion to get Sirius exonerated. He'd sent out letters to his other contacts already, but he'd saved sending a message to Amelia for last, as those other contacts would need a head start on things. The director of the DMLE moved fast when riled.

It was only as he was finishing up that letter, rolling it up and tying it off so it could be carried by Fawkes, that another thought occurred to him. What about the Horcruxes? He flinched slightly at the mere thought of those vile things. He suspected one was in Harry's scar even now, and had yet to tell the boy. Or the Prophecy? If today had taught him anything, it was that Harry did not like deceptions. Even well intentioned ones.

Surely though, he worried, it was too soon to tell a young man like Harry of such dire suspicions? Having those hovering above his head like Swords of Damocles, could seriously harm the lad even further…and just when it seemed he might find some happiness in his life?

No. He told himself, he couldn't tell him…not yet that was. He knew now, he'd have to tell him eventually, but surely doing so now would only do more harm than good? But…maybe there were others he could consult in his search for answers?

Here he paused even as he gave the roll of parchment to his companion and the bird flamed away. There were many people he could consult, he had considered consulting many of them at one time or another on numerous occasions. But he'd balked at the thought of spreading the knowledge of such things to others.

Wasn't that foolish though? He wondered. If he overlooked a possible solution for Harry in his need to keep such dark things hidden, it could prove fatal to the boy. The boy who'd all but become his grandson in some ways.

He swallowed thickly and licked his suddenly dry lips, as the realization he'd have to risk speaking to someone else settled over him. Harry was too important to not do everything he could for the boy. More than that, it was likely not just Harry's welfare which rested on such things now…

He'd seen the way young Miss Granger had come to rely on Harry, and he on her. With this most recent tragedy which had befallen the girl, that bond was sure to deepen. If Harry were to die, he shuddered to think what it would to do the girl. What it might do to Sirius, or Hermione's parents by extension…

He considered his options. The obvious first choice for someone to confide in was Minerva, and he supposed if any could be trusted and kept safe as well it was her. However her knowledge was of a decidedly different bent than that which might be required to remove a Horcrux. Though he supposed that shouldn't stop him from asking for her advice.

Severus…well, that was a sticky wicket wasn't it? Severus was unlikely to help the boy wholeheartedly. In fact he suspected it would only be the chance to strike at Voldemort which would cause Severus to aid him in any way at present. The man's knowledge of Dark Magic was broad and deep, but was it enough that he might know of the matter at hand? He found himself hoping for the younger wizard's sake that it wasn't.

Then there was of course Professor Babbling. Oh he was virtually certain that young Bathsheda would never have heard of the vile creations known as Horcruxes. But runes, rituals and enchantment featured heavily in the creation of such objects. She might know something that could prove invaluable in solving this puzzle…

He grimaced, pondering those possibilities. Those were not the extent of his options by far, but they were those close at hand. He was certain he should approach Minerva. However he was less sanguine about the other two. Perhaps, if Bathsheda connected meaningfully with Harry he might broach the topic with her in time…But as for Severus?

Here he sighed, coming to stand by the window. Severus would need to be brought along further before he could be trusted with this. He spoke truthfully when he said that he trusted the man with his life. However, he was increasingly less certain about whether or not he should trust him with Harry's.

He'd shown since the beginning of Harry's first year that he would struggle with putting aside his long held grudge…

The headmaster paused. First year. Now there was a thought. It brought to mind the mess with the Philosopher's stone and Nicholas Flammel. Nicholas, who was a premier expert in many archaic and esoteric fields of study…The so called immortal alchemist might no longer possess the object which made him so famous, but that did not mean he'd died in the years since the stone's loss. They, Nicholas and his wife that was, had reserves of Elixir he knew, and even then they would age at a normal pace once they stopped taking doses of it.

Here he actually smiled, a good avenue to pursue significantly improving his mood. "Dobby?" He called, and soon there was a crack as a very peculiar Elf popped into being beside him.

"Yes, Headsmasters Whiskers?" Dobby inquired. "How might Dobbys be helping you?"

Again he smiled, considering the excitable young elf. Another person who was incredibly attached to young Harry. "Good evening Dobby. I was wondering if you might help me with something. Would you be so good as to inform Professor McGonagall that I would like to meet her at her earliest convenience?"

Dobby nodded his head so hard, his ears flapped. "Of course Headsmasters Whiskers! Is yous needing Dobby for anything else?"

He paused considering that, "Not at present no, however I have a feeling I may have a task for you at some time in the near future."

Again with the ear flapping nods. "Dobbys be looking forwards to it! I will go tell Professor Mcgoggles you wish to see her quickly."

With that the little Elf popped away.

 _Now then_ , he thought to himself. _What else demands my attention?_

* * *

Surprisingly, it was only a few minutes later that there was a small chirp from the indicator spells monitoring the gargoyle leading to his office, as it let someone through. Soon enough there was a sharp staccato knock at his door that he'd recognize almost anywhere. Though he'd not heard it at his office door in years.

"Come in Amelia." He called, surprised that the director of the DMLE had chosen to arrive in person, and so promptly.

The door opened and the woman breezed into the room.

Amelia…was a rather stern looking woman, though she lacked the buttoned up austerity that his Deputy Headmistress possessed. Possessing a default expression that often had people describing her as 'hard-faced', the redhead presented as a woman who one crossed at their peril.

Today however she wore a somewhat different mask, her features locked in neutral mask, while her eyes sent a rather different message. "Albus, I truly hope you were not in jest when you sent me that message earlier." She said by way of greeting, coming to stand before his desk.

He smiled and shook his head gently. "No Amelia, I can safely say I was and am not."

She huffed a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why did you not bring this to me right away?" She demanded, and he winced a bit internally.

"I would have been my intention from the first Amelia, were it not for the way events occurred. I'm afraid that by the time I was aware of the truth, things had eventuated in such a way that it was all I could do to prevent Sirius being kissed on Cornelius' orders." He explained patiently. "When Black escaped, I believed that any legitimate chance of exonerating him likely went with him. I had no truth serum enforced testimony, only his claims, and the testimony of children whom the Minister believed confunded."

She grimaced, then nodded sharply accepting that, "And now?" She asked sharply.

"Now, I can tell you that I have additional proof which casts events in a far different light." He replied. "You should, I expect, be receiving a missive from Gringotts informing you that Lily and James' wills have been read."

That caused her to look up. "You unsealed them?" She asked sharply. She'd been among those to lodge a complaint about that course of action, however at the time he'd felt secure in his reasoning and possessed more than enough backing to see the ruling through.

He gave her a somewhat weak smile. "No, however I confess I made a mistake, one which is apparently quite common in wizarding Britain."

At her questioning expression he explained, "I forgot that the Goblins are not necessarily bound by wizarding law, outside of where it intersects with the treaty."

She blinked in surprise, then barked a short laugh. "Ha! Yes, I suppose that would make sense. Shame I didn't think of that 13 years ago." She muttered that last part, "So, might I ask why that is relevant?"

Dumbledore nodded, sighing gustily. "It seems in my haste to ensure Harry's safety I caused a great injustice. It is clearly stated within the will that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and not Sirius. More over you may be interested to know, that it appears due to recent events that Pettigrew survived that night after all."

Amelia just stared at him for a moment, "I will need a copy of that will as soon as possible then. And I will need to interview those involved in recent events. Might I ask just whom those people might be?"

He nodded. "Aside from our very own minister's tangential role in affairs? Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, myself and Sirius Black were all involved." He confessed.

"I will happily provide my own memories of events, though I doubt Cornelius will do the same. And while Pettigrew is once again on the run, all the others should be available for comment under the right circumstances." He continued.

She grunted, acknowledging his point in regards to the Minister. Cornelius would sooner eat his hat and risk choking on it than admit to anything which might reflect badly on his administration. Not that she really needed him to. "As I recall Severus Snape had a contentious relationship with Black and Lupin, would I be right in guessing this might affect his testimony?"

Here Dumbledore hesitated. What she said was after all very true. "I will speak to him in regards to his biases, and whether or not such things are appropriate to bring into one's testimony. However…though it pains me to say it, I suspect the young professor will be reluctant to heed my warning." He mused, before sighing gustily. "I would recommend you take into account - when interviewing Severus - that he is a master Occlumens and potions brewer, as such any attempts to utilize Veritaserum may be…problematic."

She huffed a sigh, "Noted. And the others?"

"I will gladly do what I can to get in touch with those I am in contact with. I will happily aid in setting a time for you to meet with the various parties involved." He assured her, carefully sidestepping the fact that one of those people was an escapee from Azkaban.

The look she gave him clearly conveyed she knew what he was doing. "Very good Albus. Now, on a more personal note, before the Goblin's forward me any missives, I would ask that you tell me what part I played in Lily and James' will."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, understanding her interest, she and the Potters had been close before that fateful night. "Aside from a bequest of a note insubstantial number of galleons, there was a request, that should those ahead of you on the list be unable, that you look after Harry." Here he paused, wincing at the look she levelled at him, but rushed to elaborate. "You would have been higher I recall, but they were concerned for how busy you were, what with recent tragedies and needing to care for Susan."

"And who were ahead of me on the list," She asked, refusing to be redirected.

He sighed, "Sirius Black, and the Tonks Family I believe."

The woman continued to glare at him. "And whom did you house him with instead? As I know for a fact it was not with Andromeda and Ted."

He winced, as he had clearly made a number of rather critical errors in this regard, he was not eager to rehash them with the already irate witch. "I'm afraid, to my shame I housed him with Petunia Dursley, Lily's—"

"Sister," Amelia bit out, interrupting him sharply. "You mean to tell me, you placed Lily and James' son with a woman who hated magic and Lily in particular more than just about anything? Who rather…impolitely, implied on more than one occasion that she viewed magic as a curse? One that Lily should not pollute humanity with further by reproducing."

Again he winced, it seemed he'd misjudged even worse than he'd realized. "Yes." He answered simply, knowing that any prevarication or efforts to mitigate her anger would likely only worsen matters.

"And is he with her now? I seem to recall Susan noted his conspicuous absence here at Hogwarts in her last letter." She asked.

Here he saw an opening and gladly took it. "Ah, in this case I am happy to inform you that Harry is not at the Dursley residence at present, and that I have recently removed him the situation with them."

She eyed him beadily, "Explain." She demanded shortly.

In other times he might have chided her for her manner, but understood that under the circumstances he was in no position to complain. "During a recent conversation with Harry I came to understand, at least in part that Petunia had not provided the loving home that I had hoped she would. While I don't know the details as yet, I know that it was bad enough there that he felt more at home here at Hogwarts, and considered his closest friends more his family than his relatives ever were."

He spread his hands in a gesture indicating an acceptance of his guilt in such things he pressed on. "Harry is at present housed at the home of his best friend, one Hermione Granger. After the events surrounding Black a few days ago, I felt it best they get some distance from the school."

She nodded, accepting that for the moment. "Very well. I will warn you however, I will be looking into the matter personally. That he feels such is sending up all sorts of alarms to me Headmaster."

He smiled benignly in acceptance. "I would expect nothing less, Amelia."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to get another update out this month, though for which one I don't know just yet. A quick request from the Author as it were, are there any of you who are both fluent in Japanese and knowledgable about it's culture? I have no firm plans as yet but having an expert to converse with might open up some nice possibilities for various ideas I've got bouncing around in my head.

As ever PLEASE rate, review, comment, subscribe etc etc. It goes a long way to helping me motivate and inspire myself, so I greatly appreciate feedback.

OH! Also, Thanks to Stormbow and Temporal Knight for their help.


End file.
